c'est quoi l'amour? 15 ans après
by Lisen-chan
Summary: quinze ans ont passés, que sont devenu nos petits couples et que font-ils maintenant? Quand les désirs des uns ne correspondent pas aux désirs de l'autre, ça clash! l'amour peut-il durer toujours? peut-il résister au quotidien? et surtout tenir tête à des envies qui divergent? paring Luffy/Usopp et Sanji/Zoro
1. prologue

_bonjour (ou bonsoir, à vous de voir ^^) me voilà de retour avec une fic que j'avais promis à une de mes revieweuse : Luffiee voilà ta suite ^^. bon juste le prologue pour l'instant, histoire de remettre les personnages dans le contexte :D j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

_disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Oda-sama. dommage.  
_

_paring : Usopp/Luffy ; Zoro/Sanji ; Franky/Robin.  
_

_rating : pour l'instant K mais pourra évoluer au cours de l'histoire  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Douze ans. Depuis la reformation de son équipage à cet instant, il s'était écoulé douze ans. Il regarda ses amis qui l'entouraient lors de ce jour si important. Non… ils étaient plus que des amis, plus que des nakamas même, ils étaient sa famille, ses frères et sœurs et parmi eux il y avait _son_ homme. Usopp lui fit un petit clin d'œil encourageant. L'amour qui les unissaient n'avait pas terni durant ces années, ni celui qui liait Sanji et Zoro ou Franky et Robin.

Regardant devant lui, il laissa son regard parcourir les visages de tous les pirates qui étaient venus lui prêter allégeance lors de son couronnement tout en laissant ses souvenirs revenir deux ans plus tôt.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dix ans. Dix ans avaient passés depuis la guerre des Grands de Marinford, la mort d'Ace, la dissolution de son équpiga et enfin leurs retrouvailles. C'était le temps qui avait fallut à Luffy pour mettre la main sur le One Piece. Après avoir atteint son but, il lui avait fallut attendre encore deux ans pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour du monde et qu'il soit officiellement reconnu comme étant le roi des pirates, le successeur de Gol D Roger.

Dans le château de la reine Shirahoshi, Luffy attendait avec impatience le retour de ses nakamas qui lui avaient promis d'être de retour pour le couronnement. Mais même s'il s'ennuyait, il n'était pas seul. Il regarda à sa droite et vit Zoro qui dormait comme à son habitude puis il regarda à gauche et son regard croisa celui de son amant depuis maintenant dix ans. Pourquoi n'était-il plus que trois ? Quand Luffy trouva le One Piece, il avait atteint son but et après que l'organisation de son couronnement avait été à peu près sur les rails, les autres avaient éprouvé le besoin de réaliser eux aussi leurs rêves. Seul était resté Zoro et Usopp. L'épéiste avait atteint son objectif car il avait réussi à vaincre Mihawk pendant leur voyage vers le One Piece lors d'un combat d'anthologie qui entra bien vite dans la légende comme étant le plus spectaculaire des combats à l'épée de l'histoire.

Pour Usopp, son rêve de devenir un fier guerrier des mers s'était également accompli pendant le voyage vers le One Piece en compagnie de Luffy. Devenir le tireur d'élite de l'équipage du Roi des pirates faisait aussi de lui le meilleur. Mais il attendait avec impatience le couronnement car de tous les équipages qui seraient présent, un seul retenait son attention : celui de Shanks le roux car avec le Yonkou viendrait aussi son père.

Pour Nami, Brook, Chopper et Sanji, leurs rêves restaient à réaliser. Alors, ils avaient quittés l'équipage, temporairement, lui promettant d'être de retour à temps pour être à ses cotés le jour J.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Quand son capitaine eu accompli son rêve, Brook se décida à rejoindre Laboon. Son amie l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et il avait hâte de lui raconter toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues depuis leur séparation au cap de la promesse. Il repensa avec nostalgie à ces décennies qui l'avaient séparé de la baleine. C'est qu'il s'en était passé des choses ! Des tragiques, comme la perte de son équipage. Des tristes, comme les cinquante années passées seul sur son navire avec pour seule compagnie ses souvenirs amers. Des heureuses, comme sa rencontre avec Luffy. Il s'était tellement amusé avec eux! Puis de nouveau une séparation où en deux ans il était devenu un roi de la Soul, le SoulKing. Peu de temps après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, plusieurs couples s'étaient formés parmi l'équipage et le squelette avait repensé avec mélancolie aux femmes qu'il avait connu jadis. Elles étaient certainement mortes depuis longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'Os, il ne lui restait une fois de plus que ses souvenirs car jamais plus il ne pourrait étreindre une femme comme avant. Il avait connu à ce moment là, une profonde déprime qui lui avait permit d'écrire ses meilleures chansons. Il n'avait réussi à surmonter cette tristesse que récemment quand son chemin avait croisé celui d'une femme qui ne pensait pourtant ne jamais revoir. Perona, gothique adepte du rose bonbon, lui avait ravi son cœur qu'il n'avait plus lors d'un passage sur l'ile des hommes-poissons. D'ailleurs, elle l'accompagnait au cap de la promesse et tous deux regardaient à présent vers l'avenir main dans la main, chair contre os.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Quand son capitaine s'empara du One Piece, Chopper fut rempli d'une immense joie, telle qu'elle effaça pour un temps la douleur de la solitude qui ne le quittait plus depuis que plusieurs couples s'étaient formés parmi ses amis dix ans plus tôt. En voyant ses compagnons si heureux il avait ressenti une grande tristesse et aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité le rongeât à l'idée de ressentir de la jalousie envers ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les envier car il était persuadé de ne jamais connaitre ces sentiments là. En effet qui voudrait de lui comme conjoint ? Devait-il chercher parmi les humaines ? Il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un homme mais il n'en était pas vraiment un. Devait-il chercher parmi les rennes ? Il n'en était plus tout à fait un. Certain d'être rejeté d'un coté comme de l'autre, il se consacra à cœur perdu à son travail et quand Luffy mis la main sur LE trésor, il ressentit le besoin de retourner sur l'ile de Drum et de revoir Doctorine. Quittant, temporairement, l'équipage, Chopper retourna dans son premier foyer pour revoir celle avec qui il partageait les souvenirs d'Hiluluk, son protecteur et bienfaiteur. Il avait besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de celui qui l'avait sauvé et de lui raconter comment il avait emmené le pouvoir de guérison des fleurs de cerisier jusqu'au bout du monde. Et qu'il était devenu le médecin du nouveau Roi des pirates.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji avait été très heureux quand son capitaine avait trouvé le trésor tant convoité mais même en l'ayant suivit jusqu'au bout de GrandLine, le cuisinier n'avait pas trouvé le AllBlue. Compilant tout ce qu'il savait et avait découvert, il en était parvenu à la conclusion que cette mer merveilleuse devait se trouver près de RedLine, là où les mers n'étaient séparées que par l'immense continent. Il décida donc de partir, de quitter l'équipage pendant un an, car il lui faudrait autant de temps pour revenir de son voyage le long du continent rouge. Il partit donc, accompagné par d'autres cuistots qui poursuivaient le même rêve que lui mais sans Zoro qui avait refusé de l'accompagner. Bien qu'ils soient un couple uni et qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement, l'idée de passer deux ans en compagnie exclusive de cuisinier était de trop pour l'épéiste et Sanji en avait été secrètement soulagé car il savait que ce serait beaucoup lui demander. Et puis ce n'était que pour deux ans, ils avaient déjà été séparés une fois, la deuxième serait certainement plus facile. Si a son retour Sanji n'avait pas trouvé AllBlue, peut-être que son marimo acceptera de repartir mais ensemble cette fois ci.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La navigatrice avait été très fière d'avoir réussi à mener Luffy jusqu'au One Piece bien qu'elle avait très sérieusement songé à quitter l'équipage quand tous les couples s'étaient soudainement formés. Le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait envahi à ce moment-là avait été si puissant qu'il lui avait semblé qu'elle était de trop parmi eux. Déprimée, elle se mit à écumer les bars à chaque escale, finissant par revenir au bateau complètement saoule et encore plus déprimée. Elle se jeta sur les aventures sans lendemain qui la confortaient dans l'idée morose qu'elle finirait sa vie seule. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle voudrait emporter dans ses valises quand Chopper et Brook l'avaient prise à part et avaient eu avec elle une longue discussion au cours de laquelle elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule à se sentir exclue du monde des amoureux. Ne plus se sentir seule permit à la jeune femme de remonter la pente et doucement de se sentir mieux. Elle cessa de courir d'aventure en aventure dans les lits d'hommes d'un soir et de rentrer ivre au Sunny. Et l'ambiance à bord s'améliora nettement.

Quand Luffy s'empara du One Piece, elle décida de les quitter quelques temps, le temps pour elle de finir sa cartographie du monde. Mais elle ne partit pas seule car en préparant le couronnement de son capitaine, elle rencontra un jeune homme blond qui venait pour évoquer avec Luffy les souvenirs de leur « frère » commun. Marco, l'homme Phoenix qui pouvait voler au milieu des nuages, ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau après la mort d'Ace, tomba pourtant amoureux de la jeune rousse qui voulait croquer le monde sur papier glacé. Il l'emmena dans le ciel et il lui vola son cœur en lui montrant le monde tel que lui le voyait, d'en haut. Elle partit donc à bord du Mobydic pour réaliser son rêve.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Robin n'avait pas vraiment quitté l'équipage, la compréhension du siècle oublié lui prendrait probablement toute une vie, elle pouvait s'accordait une pause dans ses recherches. Franky resta avec elle, car son rêve avait été réalisé il y longtemps déjà en construisant pour Luffy le Thousand Sunny et bien que le charpentier l'ait amélioré plusieurs fois, il restait le même. Tous deux profitèrent de ce moment de calme dans leur vie pour se lancer dans une autre aventure. Une aventure au cours de laquelle ils allaient passés de deux à trois.


	2. chapitre 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**UN PETIT NOUVEAU PARMI L'ÉQUIPAGE ! QUI VA M'AIDER ?  
**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Trois ans après son couronnement, Luffy avait installé son château, la « Luffy House » sur l'archipel des Shabondy. Etant maintenant le maitre de toutes les mers, ils avaient choisi cet endroit stratégique car il était souvent appelé pour protéger les iles se trouvant de part et d'autre de RedLine. Après avoir débarrassé les quartiers malfamés de l'archipel, l'équipe des charpentiers de Water 7 était venu prêter main forte à Franky pour la construction des plusieurs bungalows proche les uns des autres et entourés par une enceinte. L'avantage de cette construction atypique était que bien qu'ils soient ainsi toujours ensemble, ils pouvaient bénéficier d'une tranquillité et d'une intimité en ayant chacun un bungalow.

De tous, c'était le couple de Franky et Robin qui appréciait le plus cette disposition car elle leur permettait de pouvoir laisser leur petite Ayame, âgée de 2 ans ½ gambadée dans l'enceinte pour aller voir ses oncles sans aucun risque.

De son coté, Luffy s'ennuyait dans sa nouvelle vie. Il se battait bien de temps en temps contre des pirates rebelles qui n'acceptaient pas son titre mais ils étaient faibles et les combats ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Parfois il recevait la visite de Law ou de Kidd qui venaient le voir pour un petit « entrainement » mais le monde était vaste et leurs visites peu fréquentes. Même la présence de Rayleigh ne suffisait plus à le sortir de sa morosité. Seule la présence de la petite Ayame, portrait crachée de sa mère avec les cheveux de son père, arrivait encore à le faire rire aux éclats comme avant.

Sanji aussi était morose car malgré ses excursions le long de RedLine, il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur All Blue et bien que souvent Zoro l'accompagne dans ses explorations, il revenait bredouille et déprimé. Dans ces cas là, seul le sourire de la petite fille réussissait à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Alors quand Nami rentra de son tour du monde à dos de Marco en leur annonçant qu'elle attendait un enfant, Sanji et Luffy la supplièrent de rester à la Luffy House pour pouvoir suivre cette grossesse car ils n'avaient pas pu suivre celle de Robin qui était en voyage pour sa maternité et pour son accouchement et était revenue avec la petite dans les bras pour leur présenter. Marco se rangea volontiers à l'avis des deux amis de sa femme et n'eu aucun mal à convaincre Nami de rester à terre de temps de sa grossesse. Ressentant les premiers symptômes assez violemment, elle se sentait mal juste à l'idée de mettre un pied sur un bateau et ne voulait même pas entendre parler de voler. Ce qui fit que Marco laissa sa bien-aimée aux mains de ses nakamas l'esprit tranquille.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Assit sur la terrasse de son bungalow, Usopp prenait une chope de bière avec Zoro. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés depuis que les couples s'étaient formés, et il s'était installé entre eux une amitié certes bizarre mais réelle. Reposant sa chope sur la table après y avoir trempé se lèvres, Usopp rompit le silence dans lequel ils se sentaient bien.

« Je ne comprend pas Luffy en ce moment ! Depuis qu'il a mis la main sur le One Piece, il semble perdu et s'ennuie à longueur de journée. Même Shanks n'a pas réussi à lui remonter le moral ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, surtout maintenant qu'il passe ses journée chez Nami… »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai l'impression de revoir l'éro-Cook d'il y a quinze ans quand il faisait le joli cœur auprès de tout ce qui avait des … »

Zoro mis ses mains à hauteur de poitrine en un geste équivoque et Usopp ria tellement qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Zoro se joignit à lui un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Il n'arrive pas trouver son All Blue et ça commence à le miner. Et moi… »

Il leva les mains en l'air avant de les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses puis il soupira à fendre pierre

« …moi, ça me gonfle ! »

Usopp soupira à son tour et bu une gorgée de son breuvage avant de lui répondre.

« Ouais, ça gonfle… »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, profitant du calme qui régnait en l'absence de leurs conjoints, sirotant avec plaisir leurs boissons quand soudain cette tranquillité vola en éclat lorsqu'une vive agitation secoua le bungalow d'à coté. Ils échangèrent un regard las, que ce passait-il _encore_ là-bas ? Voyant leurs amants accourirent vers eux, ils se dirent que la réponse n'allait pas tarder à leur être donnée.

Sanji arriva à peine un instant avant Luffy mais le temps qu'il reprenne suffisant de souffle pour pouvoir parler (faut pas cloper autant aussi) ils eurent droit aux explications du brun qui était lui aussi à bout de souffle

« Haha… Usopp…ha…c'est horrible !... haha…Nami….Robin…mal…haha…le bébé… ha… »

Zoro regardait son blond qui avait le souffle court en ricanant, depuis le temps qu'il lui disait de baisser sa consommation. Usopp quand à lui essayait de combler les blancs pour tenter de comprendre ce que lui racontait Luffy.

« Elle… a dit… qu'il lui mangeais les os !...haha.. »

Soudain, il comprit ce que son amant essayait de lui dire.

« Merde ! Le bébé arrive ? »

Luffy hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se faire assommer par Sanji qui avait suffisamment récupéré.

« Nami a perdu les eaux ! Pas les os ! Triple crétin ! Où est Robin ? »

« Elle est partie il y a déjà deux jours… cette histoire de gône te met la tête à l'envers » lui répondit Zoro avec un sourcil relevé.

« Et même si on préviens Marco tout de suite, il ne pourra surement pas être là à temps. Le bébé n'était prévu que dans deux semaines. » Ajouta Usopp.

Les autres blêmir en comprenant ce que ça impliquait, sauf Luffy qui n'avait rien pigé. Usopp les regarda un par un avant de murmurer « va falloir qu'on gère ça, les gars… ».

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Luffy courrait de partout avec une énorme bosse sur la tête, cadeau de la future maman quand elle lui avait gentiment fait remarqué pour la deuxième fois que la tâche humide sous elle n'était pas de l'urine. D'ailleurs, elle aussi commençait à paniquer. Ni Robin, ni Marco n'étaient là et elle se retrouvait avec quatre bras cassés pour l'assister. Ils avaient déjà réussi à se débarrasser de Sanji en l'envoyant en ville trouver au mieux une sage-femme au pire une femme qui avait déjà un enfant et qui voudrait pas venir les aider. Mais le temps passait et le cuisinier ne revenait pas. Usopp avait assommé Luffy qui faisait beaucoup de bruit et il assistait impuissant en compagnie de Zoro, au calvaire de la jeune femme qui se tordait de douleur dans son lit défait, son visage perlé de sueur reflétait la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Une fois la contraction passée, elle se détendit, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce repos qu'elle savait de courte durée.

« Bordel, Robin ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça faisait aussi mal ?! »

Une nouvelle contraction la happa et elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la serra. Fort. Elle cria en même temps que le pauvre Usopp qui s'était approché pour lui proposer de l'eau et qui avait maintenant la main écrasée par la poigne de Nami. Zoro, voyant ça, préféra reculer de deux pas pour être sûr de ne pas être la prochaine victime de cette furie. Quand la douleur refoula, Nami garda la main de son ami dans la sienne et l'attira vers elle.

« Usopp… il arrive et je peux pas le faire toute seule. »

« Tant fait pas, Sanji va arriver avec une sage-femme. »

« C'est trop tard, il arrive je te dis. Maintenant. Usopp… tu es le seul à qui je peux demander de m'aider à faire sortir ce bébé ! »

Usopp blêmit, elle ne voulait quand même pas qu'il regarde…là ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme perdue, affolée et effrayée et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer lâche à un moment pareil ! Il attrapa Luffy qui était toujours plongé au pays des rêves et le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Manger ? »

Usopp soupira, même là son ventre passait en premier.

« Non, ce n'est pas l'heure du repas, chéri. »

« Ha ? Alors le bébé est arrivé ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai besoin que tu ailles voir pourquoi Sanji met autant de temps pour ramener une sage-femme. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée du bébé »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amie se tordre de douleur dans son lit. Il déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres d'Usopp et partit ventre à terre à la recherche du cuistot qui cherchait une sage-femme. Usopp soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez puis se tourna vers Zoro.

« Tu m'aides ? »

« Je peux dire non ? »

« BOUGEZ-VOUS ABRUTIS ! »

« Je crois pas. »

Zoro soupira puis enleva ses bottes et grimpa dans le lit où il s'installa derrière la jeune femme, les jambes repliées de chaque coté d'elle. Il attrapa Nami par les épaules puis l'attira vers lui et elle laissa aller son dos contre le torse de l'épéiste. Elle attrapa ses mains et cala ses bras sur les cuisses de son ami dans l'attente de la prochaine vague de douleur.

Usopp la recouvrit du mieux qu'il put et remonta légèrement le drap sur ses genoux repliés. Maintenant il allait devoir regarder un endroit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis ces premiers ébats avec Kaya, il y a de ça si longtemps. Une nouvelle contraction arriva et Nami cria. Zoro aussi.

« USOPP ! BON SANG ! TU FOUS QUOI ?! »

« Nami ! Tu es entrain de me broyer les doigts ! J'en ai besoin ! »

« LA FERME ! Tais-toi et aide-moi ! »

« C'est pas mon boulot ! »

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ?! Marco n'est pas là ! Je n'ai plus que toi, alors…LA VACHE ! »

Usopp avait été tétanisé les premiers instants, mais voir ces deux là se prendre la tête comme d'ordinaire le remis sur les rails. Il croisa le regard de Zoro et il lui demanda si à tout hasard il ne voulait changer de place.

« Pas moyen ! Je préfère encore apprendre à manier mes sabres avec les orteils ! »

Usopp souleva le drap et jeta un coup d'œil avant de reculer rapidement.

« Je… j'ai vu de cheveux… je crois… »

Le pauvre tireur d'élite était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Prépare toi Usopp, la prochaine va être la bonne. »

Le brun attrapa une serviette, le vert se cala et la rousse prit une grande inspiration en sentant la prochaine contraction, violente, arrivée. Le sniper avait complètement oublié ce qu'il regardait tant il était obnubilé par cette petite tête qui apparaissait peu à peu pour finalement être complètement sortie.

« Ça y est Nami, il est là ! »

La contraction passa et elle se lassa aller contre l'épéiste, pantelante.

« Attrape le Usopp » le brun suivit les instructions qu'elle lui donnait et il tira à lui ce petit être avant de l'emmailloter dans une serviette sous les cris de protestation du nouveau venu. Zoro jeta un œil vers la rouquine qu'il trouva bien pâle, inquiet il la secoua par l'épaule et elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.

« Oi ! Tu vas pas nous faire le coup de crever maintenant ! »

« La ferme ! Je ne vais pas crever, je suis juste épuisée. »

« Usopp ! Elle est vachement pâle ! Elle ne serait pas entrain de se vider de son sang ? »

« Et comment veux-tu que je sache ?! Je sais même pas si s'est sensé saigner ! »

« LA FERME TOUS LES DEUX ! Je vais bien ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! Alors on se calme ! »

Elle se tendit soudain, en prise avec une nouvelle contraction.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il y en a deux ?! »

« HA ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC DEGUEUX ?! »

Nami se laisse retomber contre Zoro et soupira longuement.

« Robin, Marco… vous allez morfler quand vous allez arriver… et vous deux, abrutit finis, c'est le placenta ! »

« C'est dégueux… »

Nami rigola doucement, oui c'était dégueux. Usopp tendit à Nami le petit paquet et elle prit pour la première fois son enfant dans les bras. Elle regarda sa petite frimousse qu'elle trouva immédiatement parfaite et murmura « magnifique ». Zoro regarda le nouveau-né par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

« On a fait du bon boulot tous les trois. Au fait fille ou garçon ? »

Usopp vins s'assoir à coté de ses amis.

« Garçon. »

Tous les trois restèrent à contempler en silence le bébé. Silence qui fut brisé par Luffy quelque instant plus tard quand il démolit la porte en hurlant « NOUS VOILA ! » en trainant derrière lui Sanji et la sage-femme. Quand les nouveaux arrivant eurent fini de s'extasier sur le nourrisson, la sage-femme mis gentiment tout le monde dehors pour examiner la jeune maman.

Les quatre hommes s'installèrent à la terrasse du bungalow de Sanji et Zoro.

* * *

_bon, je sais, un long chapitre qui fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais quand on a eu des enfants l'idée d'écrire un truc du genre "elle éternua fort et l'enfant vins au monde" ça colle pas :D et encore j'ai fait soft lol._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :  
**

**TENSION AU SEIN DES COUPLES ! LA GRÈVE DE LUFFY ET SANJI !  
**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Les quatre hommes étaient installés à la terrasse du bungalow du cuisinier et de l'épéiste. Luffy et Sanji boudaient un peu de ne pas avoir été présent lors de la naissance du petit garçon de Nami. Zoro posa une chope bien rempli devant chacun d'eux avec une grimace.

« Vous n'avez rien manqué, c'était une vraie boucherie ce truc ! »

« Tout à fait, c'était… gore. »

Alors qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons, ils virent passer l'oiseau de feu qui se précipitait pour voir sa compagne et son fils nouveau-né. Luffy le regarda passa, un air triste sur le visage et quand Usopp le lui fit remarquer, il soupira avant de répondre.

« Une nouvelle famille…. »

Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et peu de temps après ils se séparèrent, rentrant chacun chez eux car la soirée mouvementée était déjà bien avancée.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Usopp se jeta dans le lit et se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de Luffy dans l'attention bien évidente d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans l'ivresse d'une étreinte, mais son amant ne réagit pas il le faisait d'habitude. Le sniper se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le visage boudeur de son capitaine.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu fais la tronche depuis tout à l'heure. »

« D'abord Robin et Franky, maintenant Nami et Marco… »

« Et ben quoi ? »

Luffy plongeât ses yeux dans le regard de son compagnon, prenant un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Moi aussi… moi aussi je veux une famille ! »

Usopp resta interdit un instant, les yeux ronds.

« Tu veux… quoi ? »

« Un bébé. Je veux un bébé moi aussi. »

Cette fois Usopp se redressa complètement et Luffy s'assit aussi, lui faisant ainsi face.

« Luffy… chéri… comment dire ? On est deux hommes… on ne peut pas avoir de bébé. »

Il vit le visage de Luffy se fermer et pressentit les ennuis arrivés.

« Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Je suis le Roi et je veux des descendants ! Et si tu refuses, je trouverais bien un moyen de te faire changer d'avis ! »

Usopp passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Luffy… même si je le voulais, on ne peut pas. Deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Tu as bien remarqué que seule Nami et Robin avait été enceinte, non ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Luffy, chéri, tu est fâché parce que tu n'as pas été là pour la naissance… mais tu as juste raté un spectacle…horrible. N'y pense plus. Viens plutôt par là… »

Il tendit le bras pour attirer le brun contre lui mais il se déroba et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Tout dans son attitude exprimait la contrariété et la colère puis il pencha la tête, boudeur.

« Tant que tu ne sera pas d'accord pour avoir un bébé, tu pourras te la mettre derrière l'oreille ! ».

Usopp le regarda, surpris. Il avait bien entendu ?

« Me la mettre… ? »

Luffy lui lança un regard courroucé, et reformula sa pensée puisqu'apparemment Usopp ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Je fais la grève du sexe ! Sur ce, amuse toi bien avec ta main ! »

Puis il prit son oreiller et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis, plantant un Usopp qui ne pigeait plus rien. Grève du sexe ?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dans leur chambre, Zoro s'approcha félinement de Sanji qui s'était recroquevillé sous les couvertures avec l'idée d'oublier les horribles événements survenus plutôt en câlinant son cuisiner. Mais alors qu'il laissait ses doigts courir sur la peau de l'autre, il se retrouva soudainement propulsé hors du lit par un coup de pied bien dosé, comprenez assez fort pour l'envoyer bouler mais pas assez pour le blesser. Massant sa joue endolorie, il se redressa les sourcils froncés.

« Oi ! Shitty-Cook ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?! »

« À ton avis ? »

Zoro resta silencieux, debout à coté du lit en cherchant ce qu'il avait bien put faire ou dire qui puisse provoquer la colère de Sanji.

« C'est parce qu'avec Usopp on a assisté à… ça ? »

Il prit un ton légèrement dégouté pour prononcer le dernier mot. Il avait vu pas mal de chose jusque là, mais ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre avait été la pire qu'il ait vu. Et encore, il n'avait pas été à la place d'Usopp ! Dans le lit, Sanji soupira, las de voir qu'après toutes ses années, l'épéiste ne le comprenait toujours pas. Faut dire aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas très loquaces, ni l'un ni l'autre, ce qui n'aidait franchement pas.

Sanji se redressa, le regard dans le vague.

« Quand je vois Robin et Franky si heureux de la présence de la petite Ayame, et maintenant Nami et Marco qui vont former une famille avec Kyo… »

Zoro se rassit prudemment sur le lit, il n'avait pas envie de voler de nouveau. Qu'es-ce que son love-Cook essayait de lui dire ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, encore moins pour deviner ce que les autres ne disait qu'à moitié.

« Et alors ? Ils étaient deux, maintenant ils sont trois. »

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la main fine de son amant glissant dans ses cheveux couleur de blé. Il ne comprenait pas se qui tracassait son amant au point qu'il refuse de faire l'amour.

« Zoro… »

L'épéiste leva un sourcil, s'il commençait une phrase en utilisant son prénom c'est que le sujet était grave, en tout cas pour le cuistot.

« Quand je les regarde, je les envie… »

« Tu…quoi ?! Tu envie les nuits qu'ils vont perdent, les cris, les pleurs, la fatigue, les couches sales, l'attention consentante que ce gône va leur réclamer, tu envies ça ? »

Sanji le regardait un air de profonde tristesse.

« Alors quand tu vois ces petites bouilles, tu ne vois que ça ? »

« Tu veux voir quoi d'autre ? »

« L'amour, le bonheur, la joie. »

Zoro resta silencieux, pour lui ça ne suffisait pas pour contrebalancer les inconvénients de la présence d'un enfant mais apparemment le sujet tenait à cœur son amant.

« Zoro, j'ai bien réfléchit… on fait j'y pense depuis que Robin est rentrée un jour avec ce petit paquet dans les bras… »

« Arrête… »

« Zoro, je veux un enfant. »

« Non. »

Sanji regarda son compagnon, il était profondément peiné de son refus mais de la par de ce rustre d'épéiste ça ne l'étonnait pas. En revanche il était hors de question qu'il recule sur ce point, et pour faire flancher son amant, il avait sa petite idée.

« Bien… »

Il prit son coussin et commença à sortir de la chambre

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Dans la chambre d'amis. Tant que tu ne m'accorderas pas ce que je te demande, je dormirais là-bas. »

Il ouvrit la porte et avant de la refermer sur lui, il se tourna vers Zoro.

« Je fais la grève du sexe, marimo. »

Le vert regarda la porte se refermer, complètement largué. La grève du sexe ?


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :  
**

**TENSION, TRISTESSE ET COLÈRE. LE TRIPTYQUE FATAL ?  
**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._  
_**

**_Une semaine plus tard._**

_Bungalow de Nami et Marco_

Autour d'une table à l'extérieur, cinq personnes silencieuses, avec une tension à couper au couteau. Nami et Marco regardaient les deux couples responsables de cette atmosphère pourrie. Le Phoenix se pencha vers sa compagne et lui murmura :

« Tu sais ce qui leur arrive à ceux là ? »

« Aucune idée. Cherche pas, ça doit surement être une débilité. »

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les couples ne s'étaient pas assis l'un à coté de l'autre mais chacun d'un coté de la table et aucun ne se regardaient. Marco soupira, pour sa dernière soirée avant qu'il ne reparte, c'était joyeux ! Posant les mains à plat sur la table, il se leva.

« Bon, je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais va falloir que j'y aille. » il embrassa Nami et se tourna vers Kyo qui dormait, pour une fois, tranquillement dans son berceau posé à coté d'eux.

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Dans une semaine au plus tard. Je ne serais pas long. »

Après un dernier regard, il s'enflamma et pris son envol. Luffy, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur la table, regarda les flammes bleues s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaitre. Usopp devait certainement pouvoir encore le distinguer. Le Roi soupira, pourquoi pouvait-il voir des choses aussi éloignées et être aveugle à ce qui se passait devant lui ? Comment pouvait-il scruter l'horizon lointain et refuser de penser à leur avenir ? D'ailleurs, avaient-ils encore un avenir ?

Sanji regarda lui aussi l'homme oiseau disparaitre au loin, surtout pour ne pas avoir une tignasse verte dans son champ visuel. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Zoro à ne pas vouloir d'enfant. À quoi cela servait d'être le meilleur si ce n'était pour être reconnu par les siens ? À quoi cela servait de créer et d'améliorer des techniques si ce n'était pour les transmettre ? Le cuisinier soupira, voulait-il que tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur toutes ces années se perdent à jamais quand il disparaitra ? Sanji savait au fond de lui que sa vie ne sera pas assez longue pour lui permettre de trouver All Blue et il aurait aimé transmettre ce rêve à un fils ou une fille qui aurait continué avec puis après lui.

Plongés dans leurs pensées moroses, tous deux dégageaient une aura de déprime qui plombait l'ambiance, jusqu'à ce que Nami en eusse marre. Elle abattit ses mains sur la table assez fort pour faire sursauter les quatre crétins qui se faisaient la tronche à sa table sans pour autant réveiller son fils qui, bonheur inouï, dormait à poings fermés ailleurs que dans ses bras. Quand elle eu l'attention de tous, elle les regarda un par un dans les yeux, pour bien leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de la contrarier.

« Maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vous faites la tronche avant que je ne m'énerve, et je vous préviens ma patience à déjà grandement diminué cette semaine. »

Elle les regarda tous à tour de rôle mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche et le silence s'étira, pénible et pesant.

« PARLEZ ! »

Elle eu la satisfaction de les voir tressaillir, même l'imperturbable Zoro.

« Luffy ! Commence et vite ! »

« Heu… je ne fait pas la tronche à Zoro et Sanji… »

« Ça je m'en doutait. Tu reproches quoi à Usopp ? »

« Divergence d'opinion » répondit le sniper à la place de Luffy qui cherchait encore ses mots.

Comme le petit brun ne le contredisait pas, Nami se tourna vers les deux autres imbéciles.

« Et pour vous deux ? La même chose ? »

« Je dirais plutôt divergence sur l'avenir, si tant soit peu que cette tête de gazon pense à autre chose qu'a lui les quinze prochaines années ! »

« Tu sait ce qu'elle te dit la tête de gazon ? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Quand un calme relatif revient autour de la table, elle continua de les interroger.

« Et sur quoi porte, exactement, vos divergences ? »

« Bébés ! » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?... vous avez un problème avec mon bébé ? »

« Bien sur que non, Nami chérie, ton Kyo est bien trop mignon. »

« Avec _nos_ bébés » lâcha Luffy d'un air boudeur.

Nami regarda Zoro qui avait le visage encore plus fermé que d'ordinaire et Usopp qui se frottait l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête.

« Vos… quoi ?… vous ? Non mais vous foutez de moi, là ? »

« Si seulement… » Murmura Usopp.

Elle les regarda, incrédule, avant qu'une énorme veine ne vienne gonfler sur sa tempe.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez pourri la dernière soirée que j'avais avec Marco pour ça ? »

Les garçons murmurèrent de vagues excuses puis Zoro et Usopp se levèrent, tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme au passage en s'excusant. Elle regarda les deux hommes restant qui semblaient malheureux comme des pierres.

« Luffy… Sanji-Kun… je ne pense pas devoir vous expliquer pourquoi c'est impossible, si ? »

« Nami-chwan, on est pas idiots. On sait très bien que l'on ne peut pas porter un enfant comme Robin et toi avez fait, mais il existe d'autres solutions, non ? »

« Mais ces deux crétins ne veulent même pas en entendre parler. On a même entamé une grève pour les faire céder. »

Sanji assomma son capitaine qui n'avait pas appris à se taire durant toutes ces années mais trop tard, il avait déjà éveillé la curiosité de la navigatrice.

« Oh ? Une grève ? » Puis elle rigola franchement, ne doutant pas une seconde de quoi ces deux là avaient privés leurs compagnons pour faire pression sur eux. « je comprend mieux pourquoi c'était si tendu en ce moment. »

Quand son hilarité passa, elle regarda les visages tristes de ses amis.

« Hé ! Les gars… je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. »

« On le sait, Nami chérie, mais… »

« Même si tu ne le voulait pas, tu l'as fait quand même. »

Ils se levèrent et prirent congés en s'excusant d'avoir gâché sa soirée avec leurs problèmes. Une fois seule, elle réfléchit à ce qui se passait entre ses amis. Ils traversaient une crise importante. Une crise qui risquait de mettre en péril les deux couples.

La nuit commençait à fraichir et elle rentra avec son bébé endormi. Elle sourit en couchant l'enfant, elle comprenait parfaitement l'envie que les uns avaient mais elle comprenait aussi très bien les réticences des autres. Mais elle avait sa petite idée pour les aider. Laissant l'enfant aux bras de Morphée, elle alla au salon.

_« J'espère qu'il est toujours là-bas »_ songeât-elle en décrochant le den-den mushi.

_Beuleubeuleu…. Beuleubeuleu…. Mushi, mushi ?_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Bungalow de Luffy et Usopp_

Luffy s'était enfermé dans la chambre d'amis dès qu'il était rentré, sachant bien qu'Usopp l'attendait pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était derrière la porte depuis un moment déjà mais il restait silencieux. Le devinant assit, adossé au morceau de bois qui les séparait, Luffy fit de même. Être près d'Usopp lui manquait. Ses bras, ses mots… tout lui manquait. C'était encore pire que les fois où ils avaient été séparés. Au moins, durant ces moments là, il n'avait pas la douleur de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir s'en approcher, ni le toucher. OK, c'était lui qui s'infligeait cette souffrance tout seul mais son désir d'avoir une famille à lui était aussi puissant, aussi grand que la peine que lui causait le refus de son compagnon. Il était plongé dans ses pensées moroses quand il en fut tiré par la voix d'Usopp.

« Luffy ?... »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il s'était autant rapproché de lui.

« …tu me manques… »

Il l'entendit se lever et rester debout un instant devant la porte, espérant sans doute qu'elle s'ouvre puis il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et une porte claquer. Il était partit. il était seul. Depuis le début de la grève entamé par Luffy, Usopp n'avait pas passé une seule nuit seul dans leur lit.

Luffy replia ses jambes contre son ventre, les entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes amères lui brulèrent les yeux, inondant son visage.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir à la fois l'amour et la famille ?

Allait-il devoir choisir entre l'un et l'autre ? Mais pouvait-il vivre sans l'un ou l'autre ?

Il pleura longtemps mais Usopp ne rentra pas. Épuisé par ses larmes, il s'endormit roulé en boule contre la porte, car l'idée de dormir dans un lit sans sa compagnie lui était impossible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Bungalow de Zoro et Sanji_

« Putain Sanji, tu ne vas pas recommencer ta crise ?! »

« Ma crise ? »

« Celle où tu te planques dans la chambre d'amis pour ne pas avoir à me faire face ! »

« Stupide Marimo ! Ce n'est pas une crise, c'est une grève ! Et elle durera jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à revoir tes positions. »

« Alors c'est comme ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faudrait que je me plie à tes désirs sans même que tu prennes en considérations les miens ? »

Sanji jeta un regard noir à Zoro. Celui-ci debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avait les bras croisés et les poings serrés, autant de signes extérieurs de la profonde colère qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur.

« N'essaye pas de retourner la situation, Zoro ! »

« Ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de retourner autre chose que la situation. »

Sanji souffla, c'était la façon de Zoro de contrer sa grève, en faisant des allusions et des commentaires sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire au lieu de s'engueuler.

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« D'accord. Tu veux un enfant, je n'en veux pas. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de changer d'avis ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de laisser un héritage à quelqu'un ? Toutes tes techniques de sabres sont-elles vouées à disparaitre ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi as-tu travaillé si dur ? »

« Si je veux transmettre ce que je sais, je peux très bien le faire avec Ayamé, elle est presque assez grande. Ou bien je pourrais attendre que Kyo soit plus âgé. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'enfant soit à moi pour ça. »

Sanji posa l'assiette qu'il venait d'essuyer et se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ayamé ? Kyo ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin… tu crois vraiment que Robin et Franky te laisseront apprendre l'art des armes à leur fille ? tu ne crois pas que Robin voudrait plutôt que sa fille suive ces traces et l'aide à décrypter les ponéglyphes ? Ou que Franky ne voudra pas l'initier à la charpenterie ? Et pour Kyo, tu ne pense pas que Marco ait d'autres projets pour son fils que la voie du sabre ? Tu crois que Nami ne voudrait pas plutôt l'avoir à ses cotés pour cartographier le monde ? »

Zoro resta silencieux un instant.

« Je ne veux pas d'un enfant dans ma maison. Je ne veux pas devoir m'inquiéter pour lui à longueur de temps. Je ne veux pas… à ton avis quelle pression va subir cet enfant ? Il va devoir être au moins à notre hauteur et encore, la plupart des gens attendront à ce qu'il nous surpasse ! Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne chose pour un enfant ? »

« Nous sommes devenus fort, pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Si nous somme arrivé où on en ait aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'on a combattu des ennemis de plus en plus puissants dans notre quête pour s'emparer du One Piece. Mais cet enfant grandira en période de paix. Les ennemis puissants ont été vaincus. Comment veux tu qu'il soit à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendra de lui ? »

Zoro avait dit les derniers mots d'une voix triste. Secouant la tête, il fit demi-tour et sorti du bungalow qu'il partageait avec Sanji. Depuis le début de la grève entamée par le cuisinier, l'épéiste refusait de dormir seul dans leur lit. Sanji le regarda partir et se tourna vers l'évier, retournant à sa vaisselle qui l'attendait. Mais bien qu'il ait mes mains occupées, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes douloureuses qui lui brouillaient la vue et lui broyaient le cœur.

Allaient-ils pouvoir surmonter tout ça ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir ce que tout le monde avait ?

Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose, juste l'amour et un enfant.

Pouvait-il avoir les deux ?

Pouvait-il vivre avec l'un et pas l'autre ?


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**LA RAISON DE LEUR REFUS. UNE JEUNE MÈRE ATTENDS UN SAUVEUR !**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**

Beuleubeuleu, beuleubeuleu…

Un homme se tourna vers la source du bruit qui venait perturber son activité. Regardant l'escargophone qui s'égosillait sur son pupitre et il hésita à répondre. Peu de personne savait où le trouver, ce devait donc être important. Il s'approcha du den-den et décrocha.

« mushi, mushi ? »

_« Hé ! Salut ! Je n'étais pas sÜr que tu sois encore là… »_

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

_« Heu… il y a un problème ici, j'aimerais ton avis et si possible, ton aide. »_

L'homme étira un bras pour se saisir d'une chaise et l'approcha. Il prit le temps de s'assoir avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Raconte. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Usopp claqua la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil du bungalow. Ce bungalow avait été construit pour Luffy. En fait chacun avait le sien. Les artisans de Galley-La et la Franky familly avaient fait un endroit superbe en construisant la Luffy House. Les bungalows étaient alignés pour former un U, quatre d'un coté quatre de l'autre, avec le neuvième au bout. C'est celui-ci que Luffy avait choisi quand il avait découvert son « château ». Et il avait été heureux de s'y installé avec son capitaine.

Puisqu'il y avait trois couples, il y avait trois bungalow qui étaient inoccupés bien qu'attribués. Depuis le début de cette grève stupide que Luffy et Sanji avaient entamée, Usopp se réfugiait dans celui qui était le sien. Situé tout au bout, il était celui qui était le plus éloigné de celui de Luffy et il franchissait cette distance le cœur lourd depuis une semaine.

Il entra dans le bungalow presque vide, il ne l'avait jamais meublé car il n'y avait jamais habité. Il avait transformé le salon en pièce à vivre : un fauteuil, une table, une couverture. C'était suffisant pour les nuits agitées qu'il y passait. Le fauteuil avait beau ne pas être confortable il se refusait de dormir dans leur lit sans Luffy.

Se laissant choir sur les coussins, Usopp se pris la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi Luffy tenait tant que ça à avoir un enfant ? Ne voyait-il pas ce que cet enfant allait subir ? Être le fils ou la fille du Roi des pirates… ça n'avait pas vraiment réussit à Ace… On allait attendre tellement de ces enfants, il voyait déjà comment les habitants des Shabondy s'intéressait à la fille de la grande Nico Robin. Ils attendaient qu'à a peine deux ans, elle soit au moins aussi intelligente que sa mère ! C'est à peine s'ils n'étaient pas déçus quand ils savaient qu'elle ne savait pas encore lire et encore moins déchiffrer un phonéglyphe. Alors les aspirations qui allaient peser sur les petites épaules de cet enfant l'effrayait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Car Usopp était terrifié. Terrifié à la perspective de perdre Luffy, terrifié à l'idée de devoir céder pour le garder près de lui et surtout terrifié de la responsabilité qu'il prendrait sur ce petit être si jamais il cédait. L'idée d'avoir un enfant lui était pourtant plaisante. Mais il se rendait compte que le poids des ombres de ses pères et des oncles et tantes serait un bien lourd fardeau. Avaient-ils le droit d'imposer ça à un enfant innocent pour assouvir leurs égoïsmes ? Leur enfant leur pardonnera t-il ? Ace n'avait jamais pardonné à son père d'être ce qu'il avait été. Et Luffy était un Roi encore plus puissant que ne l'avait été Gol D Roger en son temps.

Pourquoi Luffy ne comprenait pas que son refus ne venait pas du fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant mais qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir un enfant ? Le visage plongé dans ses mains fines, il pleura sur le désastre qui s'annonçait. Il pleura sur le fait de se sentir incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour empêcher son couple de se briser. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une goutte d'eau à versée. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et se roula en boule dans le fauteuil pour tenter de voler quelques heures de sommeil à la nuit cruelle.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro sorti du bungalow qu'il partageait avec Sanji et s'arrêta sur le seuil le temps de retrouver son calme. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester près du cuistot sans avoir une envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus. Et pourtant ça ne faisait qu'une semaine. Mais ces sept jours lui semblaient encore plus long que les deux ans où il était parti à la recherche d'All Blue avant le couronnement de Luffy. Il soupira et se dirigeât vers « son » bungalow. Quand la Luffy House avait été finie, ils s'étaient installés dans le bungalow de Sanji car les artisans de Water 7 et les frangins de Franky lui avait construit un bungalow avec une cuisine dernier cri.

Il poussa la porte du bungalow qui avait été construit pour lui. Il était vide à part le dojo dont il se servait depuis le début. Il traversa le salon vide dans le noir, il ne risquait pas de se cogner contre quoi que se soit. Il ouvrit la porte du dojo et se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Assit sur le tatami, il laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui. Se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond il repensa à la dernière « conversation » qu'il venait d'avoir avec celui qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant si longtemps.

Sanji ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait entendre ce da part c'était son consentement pour faire entrer dans leur vie un être qui n'y avait pas sa place. Il avait pourtant tenté de faire comprendre à son blond que l'enfant ne pourrait être que malheureux avec eux. Pas tout de suite, non. Il était même plus que probable qu'ils passent une dizaine d'année en étant heureux mais quand cet enfant se rendra compte de l'attente qui pesait sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes, que tout ce qu'il fera sera passé au tamis des expériences de ses pères, comment réagira t-il ? Cet enfant allait les détester !

Zoro laissa pendre ses bras entre ses genoux et baissa la tête. Pourtant Sanji avait raison. Il avait envie de transmettre ses connaissances, il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondre un jour. Et le cuistot remuait le couteau dans cette plaie à chaque fois qu'il avait une conversation sur le sujet. Si seulement il avait le courage de lui dire qu'il était effrayé. Oui, il avait peur, peur de tout perdre. Maintenant ou plus tard, il perdrait forcement quelque chose : Sanji s'il continuait à lui dire non, d'avoir travaillé toutes ses années pour rien s'il n'avait personne à qui les transmettre, de voir leur enfant les haïr quand il sera en âge de comprendre.

Alors Zoro pleura, il pleura sur la perte inévitable qui se profilait à l'horizon car quoi qu'il choisisse de faire, le prix à payer serait élevé.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nami raccrocha avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait réussit à le convaincre de venir les aider, maintenant il lui restait à faire que les couples ne séparent pas avant qu'il n'arrive. Et elle allait avoir du boulot. S'approchant de la baie vitrée, elle regarda les deux lumières qui brillaient dans des bungalows qui jusqu'à présent étaient vide.

Une semaine.

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là d'ici une semaine.

La nuit était sensée porter conseil. Elle se coucha en espérant qu'elle n'apporterait pas de mauvaises idées à ces quatre là.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, elle multiplia les occasions de réunir les deux couples même si l'ambiance était tendue. Luffy et Sanji l'aidaient volontiers à s'occuper de son petit bout avec plaisir et pendant que ces deux là étaient occupés à pouponner, elle travaillait à faire changer les deux autres.

Zoro était aussi loquace qu'une pierre, et malgré ces efforts elle ne put lui faire dire les objections qu'il avait à avoir un enfant. Il se contentait juste de dire qu'il n'en voulait pas et se refermait dans un mutisme encore plus profond que d'ordinaire et surtout il plongeait encore plus souvent dans les coupes de saké. La jeune femme regardait son ami se noyer dans l'alcool transparent avec un serrement au cœur. Cette fuite qu'il recherchait, cet oubli auquel il aspirait, elle avait connu ça et elle savait la douleur que cela reflétait.

Usopp n'était pas plus brillant. Il avait perdu son teint hâlé et les cernes géants qui lui bordaient les yeux montraient que passer ses nuits seul ne lui réussissaient pas. Mais quand elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il lui répondait qu'il répondait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il ne disait qu'il ne voulait pas et Nami senti que le problème résidait dans cette nuance.

Alors elle scrutait l'horizon, guettant l'arrivée de celui qui pourrait, elle espérait, arranger cette situation.

Portant Kyo contre elle, elle s'était installée sur les remparts qui encadraient la Luffy House. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas réussit à faire sortir Luffy de chez lui et Sanji s'était enfermé dans sa cuisine prétextant mettre au point une recette. Il fallait qu'il arrive et vite ! Elle espérait même que n'importe qui arrive ! Car elle était seule, seule avec quatre dépressifs alors qu'elle aurait du être la seule à déprimer. Merde ! Elle n'avait même pas le loisir de faire un baby blues ! Robin et Franky, Brook et Perona, Chopper, Jinbei, ils étaient tous absents alors qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin d'aide.

Soudain elle les vit, émergeant dans la crique qui servait de port à la résidence du Roi des pirates. Avec un immense soulagement elle se précipita sur les berges pour l'accueillir.

Le sous-marin jaune sortit des flots en faisant écumer la mer et quand il fut émergé une passerelle se déplia, laissant le passage a un brun tatoué. Relevant le bord de son chapeau tacheté, il jeta un regard amusé sur la jeune maman qui se tenait devant lui.

« Sont-ils encore vivants ? »

« Law… »


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**LES OPTIONS DE LAW. LE DUR CHOIX DE DEUX COUPLES !  
**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
**

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de Luffy car c'était le plus grand. Law, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Kyo et Marco qui était arrivé juste après le chirurgien de la mort. L'oiseau de feu avait étonné de voir sa compagne sur le groove en sa compagnie et encore plus quand il vit qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Dans le salon, il les avait fait assoir les couples les uns à coté des autres dans le grand canapé tandis qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Son calme et son flegme étaient limite dérangeant et forçait les autres à adopter un comportement semblable. Même si Nami lui avait rapidement expliqué ce qui s'était passé après son départ, il avait encore du mal à croire que le shishibukai ait accepté de les aider aussi facilement. Il se sentait de trop dans cette pièce. Étranger. Pas à sa place. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur. Heureusement son fils vint à son secours en se mettant à pleurer et il se chargeât volontiers de s'occuper de l'enfant ailleurs et d'en profiter pour se sortir de là.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Law les regarda un par un, les mettant mal à l'aise sous l'intrusion qu'apportait ce regard. Il s'arrêta et se posa sur Luffy.

« Alors comme ça, le Roi des pirates veux un enfant… »

« Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème Trafal-gars ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules « en fait, je m'en tape complètement. »

« Pourquoi t'es là, alors ? »

Law posa son regard sur Zoro qui avait répliqué d'une voix dure et froide. Il eu un sourire qui, au lieu d'éclairer son visage, accentua son air de psychopathe. L'épéiste senti malgré lui un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce mec était barré. Complètement fou à lier. Law abandonna le vert pour se porter sur Usopp.

Tressaillant quand il le sentit le fixer, le sniper se demanda se qui avait bien pris à Nami de faire appel à lui. Ce mec était bien le dernier à qui il aurait pensé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé Chopper ? Au moins avec lui, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression désagréable d'être un cobaye distrayant un fou.

« Et le Roi des sniper refuse ? »

Usopp resta silencieux. Hors de question d'exposer ses motivations, si intimes, à ce sociopathe. L aw se contenta de sourire et passa aux deux autres. Zoro avait le visage fermé et les bras serrés contre sa poitrine tandis que Sanji avait une cheville posée sur son genou et un bras reposant nonchalamment sur son ventre. Une cigarette éteinte entre ses longs doigts.

« Et ici on a… » Il pointa Sanji du doigt « un cuisinier qui veux » puis il désigna Zoro « et un épéiste qui refuse. »

Law laissa le silence pesant s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque palpable puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Un rire qui sonnait comme celui d'un dément dans ce silence de cathédrale. Le rire s'éteignit et le chirurgien regarda ses quatre patients.

« Bien… c'est intéressant… »

Il croisa ses longues jambes et appuya sa tête sur son poing.

« Comme c'est une requête du Roi, je ne peux pas refuser… et puis ça pourrait être divertissant. »

Dans son coin, Nami trembla. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Law était un loup et elle, pauvre bergère, l'avait fait entrer parmi les agneaux.

« Je peux vous proposer plusieurs options. Je vais vous les citer et vous, vous ne direz rien. »

Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et il croisa se mains pour faire reposer son menton dessus.

« J'attends de vous que vous en discutiez, sérieusement, et demain midi je vous demanderais quelle option chaque couple aura choisit. »

Il observa attentivement ses patients silencieux, tous sans exceptions avaient l'air grave.

« Bien… » Il leva un index tatoué « option 1 : vous renoncer à mes soins et aller pécher un gosse abandonné. » Il leva le majeur « option 2 : je vous trouve deux cobayes de sexe féminin et je fait un échange d'âme. » Il rajouta l'annuaire « option 3 : je vous implante les organes de deux femmes à deux d'entre vous. »

Law ricana. Les expressions apparaissant sur les visages en face de lui, entre espoir et dégout, étaient jouissives. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Souriant il se leva et les laissa à leurs réflexions. Ils avaient un choix important à faire. Il retourna à son sous-marin, impatient d'être au lendemain.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dans le salon, l'atmosphère s'était allégée avec le départ du chirurgien mais restait néanmoins tendue. Sanji se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter pour tout le monde, avec des boissons un peu plus cordées que leur bière habituelle pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Law avait débarqué tel Moise sortant des eaux pour leur proposer son aide. Sanji retournait les options qu'il leur avait proposées. En fait, il avait déjà éliminé l'option numéro deux de suite, il avait déjà fait l'expérience de ce genre de transfert sur l'ile de Punk Hazard et ne tenait pas à recommencer, surtout sur le temps d'une grossesse qui durait plusieurs mois. Son cœur penchait vers la troisième option. Mais avant il aurait aimé en savoir plus mais Law avait été clair, il devait d'abord en parler avec Zoro, ils auraient les explications ensuite. Sanji secoua la tête, ce mec était vraiment bizarre et ses « solutions » lui ressemblaient bien.

L'épéiste s'était renfrogné dans le canapé. De quel droit ce taré venait mettre son nez dans sa vie ? Comment Nami avait put penser que ce mec pourrait les aider ? Il s'était clairement rangé du coté de Luffy et donc de celui de Sanji car dans les solutions qu'il proposait aucunes ne leur laissait le choix de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Tout ça parce que Luffy était le Roi. Le roi des imbéciles, oui ! Non, là il était injuste. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Luffy si son couple en était là ou il était aujourd'hui. Mais sérieusement, les solutions de ce type étaient aussi tordues que lui. La seconde solution était purement inenvisageable, Sanji avait déjà fait un passage dans le corps de Nami il y a longtemps et il savait que le cuistot ne voudrait pas revivre ça. Il ne restait que l'option une et trois. Il grimaça et laissa s'échapper un profond soupire, il savait déjà laquelle des deux Sanji voudrait choisir. Ce que lui pensait et voulait n'intéressait décidément personne…

Luffy s'était levé, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage et Usopp soupira. Il connaissait parfaitement cette expression, celle qu'avait son capitaine quand il avait décidé de quelque chose et dans ce cas rien de pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Maintenant Usopp savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance pour que Luffy renonce à ce projet d'enfant. S'il ne voulait pas signer la mort de son couple, il n'avait plus qu'à étudier les options qui lui avaient été proposé. Il était hors de question de voir Luffy dans le corps d'une femme pendant plusieurs mois, ça éliminait la deuxième option, surement la plus tordue des trois d'ailleurs. La première option posait un problème qui allait se poser plus tard, au moment de la succession. S'ils adoptaient un enfant, sa légitimité serait plus que probablement remise en cause à un moment ou a un autre. Et puis si les gens apprenaient que le Roi cherchait un enfant à adopter, il était sûr qu'il y aurait une augmentation du nombre d'enfant abandonné, alors qu'ils avaient travaillé dur pour que ça n'arrive plus que rarement. Usopp soupira, il ne restait donc plus que l'option numéro trois. Il jeta un regard vers son amant qui était sorti sur la terrasse.

Luffy avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Trafalgar lui offrait la possibilité d'avoir une famille à lui, pour de vrai. Mais il avait plein de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et la plus importante, celle qui conditionnait tout le reste, était ce que pouvait bien en penser le sniper ? Il comprenait les doutes et les angoisses qui habitaient Usopp mais il pensait que son amant en faisait trop parfois. Luffy sourit, après tout Usopp n'avait pas tellement changé après toutes ces années, il était toujours le jeune homme qui voyait tout en négatif qu'il avait rencontré sur l'ile de Sirup il y a maintenant si longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-sept ans et Usopp vingt-neuf, et tout les deux avaient réalisé leurs rêves. Alors Luffy pensait que c'était le bon moment pour passer à autre chose et tenter une nouvelle aventure. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et tourna la tête vers Nami. Ils restèrent cote à cote un petit moment en silence, profitant de la douceur du soir.

« Nami ?... ça fait quoi, d'avoir un enfant ? »

La jeune femme regarda son capitaine. Il pouvait parfois se monter insouciant et irresponsable comme parfois se montrer mature et fiable. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse car la question de Luffy pouvait paraitre simple mais elle appelait une réponse compliquée. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le moment où elle avait découvert sa grossesse jusqu'à la naissance de Kyo, elle revit l'expression de Marco d'abord incrédule, effrayé puis fou de joie, elle repensa à tout ça et le résuma pour son capitaine.

« Ça fait peur. »

Luffy eu un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Ça faisait un bien fou de le voir comme avant, insouciant et heureux. Elle écouta, contente, les vrilles de son rire transpercer les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Merci Nami. »

Elle lui serra la main et prit congé pour aller rejoindre sa famille. Dans la cuisine, Sanji avait fini de préparer le repas et en avait mis une partie de coté dans une boite pour Zoro et lui.

« Vous partez les gars ? »

« Ouais, on a pas mal de chose à voir ce soir… »

« Hum… à demain. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Zoro et Sanji les laissèrent et Usopp apporta le repas dehors. La nuit était belle, douce et fraiche. Luffy s'attabla et commença à manger les délicieux plats préparés par Sanji. Usopp mangeait lui aussi en silence. Il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. En a peine deux semaines, il sentait qu'il y avait un fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Allaient-ils réussir à y jeter une passerelle ce soir ? Usopp repoussa son assiette, il n'avait pas faim finalement, et observa plutôt son compagnon. Il semblait être le même que d'habitude, dévorant la nourriture qui s'étalait devant lui avec un grand sourire. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Usopp qui l'observaient. Soudain Luffy eu un pincement au cœur. Ça ne faisait que quinze jours. Quinze jours durant lesquels ils n'avaient pas partagé un repas et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années.

Il était heureux, juste incroyablement heureux d'être à table avec lui de nouveau. Tellement heureux que les larmes coulèrent d'elles même et que les sanglots lui bloquèrent la gorge. Usopp l'observait quand il le vit lever les yeux vers lui et avoir un des ses sourires qui étaient capable de ternir l'éclat du soleil. Il eu l'étrange impression que l'on transperçait son cœur de part en part. Comme ça lui avait manqué, ce sourire… puis il vit son sourire trembler pour finalement s'éteindre et laisser place à la pluie. Luffy pleurait.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, il se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Plus jamais il ne voulait revire ça ! Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait complet. Luffy s'agrippa à lui comme un noyé à une bouée et murmura dans son cou une phrase qui brisa le cœur du sniper.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Il serra plus fort entre ses bras ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, respirant profondément l'odeur familière. Sa décision était prise.

« Si je doit affronter le monde pour satisfaire mon Roi, alors je le ferais ! Je ferais tout, n'importe quoi ou même rien du tout, si ça ramène le sourire sur ton visage. »

« Usopp… reste avec moi cette nuit… je ne veux plus être seul. »

« Tu ne seras plus seul. Jamais. Même si un jour, je suis loin tu ne seras pas seul puisque tu l'auras à tes cotés. »

Luffy leva ses yeux humides, avait-il bien entendu, bien compris ?

« Tu… ? »

Usopp posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Demain… on en parlera demain. Pour l'instant allons dormir. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji ouvrit la porte de leur bungalow et se dirigeât vers la cuisine, la pièce dans laquelle il se sentait le plus à l'aise et commença à mettre la table. Des gestes automatiques, une routine bien rodée, à peine émoussée par deux semaines d'absence qui apportait une sensation de sérénité qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Son cœur était agité, sa tête embrouillée. Il avait tellement voulu, désiré si fort avoir un enfant et maintenant ce mec lui offrait une possibilité d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir si Zoro n'était pas avec lui pour vivre cette aventure. Il réchauffa ce qu'il avait préparé chez Luffy, ajoutant d'autres choses machinalement, la tête occupée ailleurs.

Il posa devant Zoro, qui avait pris place à table, une bouteille de saké chaude accompagnée de sa coupe et apporta les plats. Il observa le visage de son compagnon, détaillant chacun de ses petits gestes. Pour d'autre, le visage de l'épéiste était impassible, pour lui il livrait tout ce qui avait à savoir sur l'état d'esprit du sabreur si on savait le décrypter. La manière dont il fronçait les sourcils, le pli de sa bouche, l'inclinaison de sa tête, tout ça apportait à Sanji des informations sur ce qu'il pensait. Et pour l'instant, son visage indiquait qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que Law leur avait dit. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Zoro leva les yeux sur les plats qu'il venait de poser et il haussa les sourcils. Sanji regarda ce qui avait bien put provoquer la surprise de son compagnon quand il vit les onigiris qui trônaient sur la table. A quel moment avait-il bien put les faire ?

Zoro tendit la main et prit une boule de riz, l'observant un moment puis il soupira avant de lever les yeux vers le cuisinier.

« L'option trois ? »

Sanji le regarda, les yeux ronds. Avait-il bien entendu ? bien compris ? il regarda son compagnon faire un sort aux onigiris et à la bouteille de saké. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille et se servit une coupe qu'il vida d'un trait. L'alcool chaud lui brulât la bouche et réchauffa son corps. Avec un sourire il regarda Zoro finir son plat.

« Ouais, l'option trois. »

Zoro prit une dernière coupe et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu arrêtes ta grève stupide ? »

Sanji grimaça, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de lui balancer une dernière pique. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre puis il se retourna et attendit en silence qu'il le rejoigne. Tenté un instant de refuser pour se venger, Zoro se leva finalement et passa un bras autour de la taille fine du blond avant de le soulever et de le porter sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Il entra dans la pièce jusqu'au lit où il jeta avant de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser dur, violent, et brutal mais Sanji savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre la douleur des quinze jours passés. Même quand il s'en prit à ses vêtements, déchirant sa cravate, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise, craquer les coutures du pantalon, il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. C'était sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner ses deux semaines en enfer.

Alors que Zoro se relevait pour enlever ses propres vêtements, le cuisinier le vit tanguer avant de mettre un genou à terre. Quel idiot ! Il était sûr que pendant tout ce temps ce crétin n'avait presque rien mangé et encore moins dormi ! Il se précipita et le retient avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour de bon. Il le porta et l'allongeât sur le lit où il le déshabilla puis il se glissa à ses cotés et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Demain, ils continueraient demain.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**.*.*.*.  
**

**LES JEUX SONT FAITS ! VOICI VENU L'HEURE DE LA PREMIÈRE CONSULTATION !  
**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
**

Le soleil était à son zénith, l'heure du choix était arrivée. Law était arrivé le premier avec un peu d'avance et salua Nami, déjà présente. La jeune femme regarda avec appréhension celui qu'elle avait fait elle-même venir. Assit nonchalamment dans le même fauteuil que la veille, il était entouré par deux jeunes femmes portant la combinaison de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Luffy et Usopp les rejoignirent peu après et prirent place dans le canapé. Ils attendirent en silence que les deux derniers arrivent, ce qu'ils firent quelques minutes plus tard. Quand Sanji vit les deux ravissantes créatures qui accompagnaient le chirurgien, il passa en mode Love-Cook avec les yeux en formes de cœurs et il leur fit son numéro de charme sous les regards agacé pour l'un, énervé pour une autre, et amusé pour les restants. Nami arrêta cette tempête de cœur rose et de mièvreries en lançant son poing à la rencontre de la tête vide du cuisiner. Quand celui-ci viens s'assoir, Zoro se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? »

« T'es jaloux ? »

« De deux paires de seins ? J'ai des arguments bien plus… imposants. »

« Vantard. »

« Pervers. »

« Ça m'ennuie beaucoup d'interrompre cette charmante discussion mais si on pouvait commencer… »

Le regard que lança Law aux deux perturbateurs contredisait ses paroles prononcées sur un ton aimable. Comprenant bien que le vrai message résidait dans ce regard, Zoro et Sanji se turent sous les regards amusés de leurs nakamas. Une fois le silence revenu, Law prit la parole.

« A ce que je vois, vous vous êtes tous parlé hier soir… c'est bien. Maintenant, dites moi si l'un d'entre vous veux choisir l'option numéro une ? »

Il regarda ses patients et ne vit que des visages impassibles.

« Bien, bien… ça promet d'être amusant… »

Law s'adossa sur le dossier du fauteuil et croisa ses longues jambes. Posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, il croisa ses doigts tatoués et appuya son menton dessus.

« L'option numéros deux a-t-elle fait plus d'émules parmi vous ? … Apparemment non. J'en conclus donc que vous avez tous opté pour la numéro trois ? »

Ses patients acquiescèrent du bout des lèvres. Le regard de dément qu'avait à ce moment là le chirurgien leur faisait presque regretter d'avoir accepté son aide. Law eu un petit rire et sa tonalité sinistre leur fit froid dans le dos puis il désigna celles qui l'accompagnait.

« Ces deux femmes font partie de mon équipage. Kira et Rika ont acceptées de vous aider. »

La brune et la blonde firent un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire aux deux couples qui répondirent timidement de la même manière. Law se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il s'arrêta sur le palier et se retourna brusquement vers eux.

« J'attends le premier couple dans mon sous-marin dans cinq minutes. Vous pourrez me poser toutes vos questions avant que l'on ne commence l'expérience. »

Il sortit, laissant les quatre hommes en plan.

« Je sais pas vous les gars, mais je le sens pas ce coup là… »

« Encore ta maladie de _je ne veux pas y aller_ ? »

« Une rechute soudaine. »

« Allez, fais pas l'enfant Usopp ! Viens ! »

Luffy s'était levé et tirait par le bras son amant bien moins enthousiasme que lui à l'idée d'aller s'enfermer dans cette petite embarcation avec un fou. D'ailleurs, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient bien gardé de parler, bénissant pour une fois l'impulsivité de leur capitaine.

Ils sortirent sous le soleil brulant, protégeant leur yeux de la blessure de la lumière et Luffy entraina son compagnon jusqu'au groove où était amarré le sous marin jaune canari des Heart Pirates. Law les attendait et les guida à travers les étroites coursives jusqu'à son laboratoire. Là, tout était inox et métal, surface froides polies et aseptisées. Des fioles et tubes côtoyaient des machines et des tuyaux qui auraient fait le bonheur de leur ami cyborg. Law retira son couvre-chef et l'accrocha à une patère puis il s'assit à son bureau d'où il désigna des chaises, invitant ses cobayes, pardon, ses patients à prendre place en face de lui. Il les observa un instant notant avec amusement leurs différences de comportement, l'un était angoissé tandis que l'autre semblai très amusé. Law se fit la réflexion que ces deux là étaient vraiment complémentaires, ils étaient tel le noir et le blanc d'un signe zen. Laissant de coté ses réflexions peu productives, il se pencha vers eux.

« Je suppose que vous avez pas mal de question à me poser, alors je les écoute ? »

« On aura le bébé quand ? AIE ! »

Luffy porta ses mains à sa tête et jeta un regard surpris et mouillé à son amant qui venait de le frapper comme s'il avait la plus grosse des sottises. N'étaient-ils pas venus pour ça ? Usopp se tourna vers le chirurgien et celui-ci nota avec amusement l'air sérieux qu'il affichait.

« Des questions, j'en ai un paquet en effet. »

Law s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil en souriant, cette expérience s'annonçait très divertissante.

« Bien, bien… vas-y, je répondrais à tout. »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dans le salon, Zoro et Sanji avaient été soulagés que Luffy, toujours aussi impulsif, ait choisi d'y aller en premier. Nami quand à elle, avait posé son front dans sa paume, effarée de voir que leur capitaine n'avait absolument pas changé après toutes ses années. Sanji alluma une cigarette et regarda la fumée faire ses volutes hypnotiques.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… de confier _ça_ à ce type. »

Sanji regarda son amant qui avait l'air inquiet, il n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre son cuistot entre les mains de ce mec pas clair du tout. Nami les quitta peu après pour aller rejoindre Marco et son fils qui devaient avoir besoin d'elle. Ils restèrent donc seuls dans le grand salon de Luffy, attendant le retour de leurs nakamas pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut Zoro qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« À ton avis, il va s'y prendre comment ? »

« Pour ? »

« Ben, pour que tu sois… tu sais...»

« Ah !… Je suppose que ces charmantes demoiselles vont jouer un rôle. »

« Ça je m'en doutait ! Mais hier il parlait de t'implanter des organes féminins, est-ce que ça sous-entend qu'il va t'enlever les tiens ? »

Sanji s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Zoro rigola et lui envoya une pique avant qu'il n'ait repris suffisamment de souffle pour répondre.

« Tu devrais arrêter de cloper, je te l'ai déjà dis. »

Le cuisinier lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de la cigarette, c'est tes idées bizarres qui ont faillis me faire crever ! »

« Qu'importe ! De toute façon tu devras bien arrêter cette saloperie que tu le veuille ou non. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil avec un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus.

« Parce que les femmes enceintes ne doivent pas fumer. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, il se foutait de lui le marimo, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de boire aussi, l'alcool est interdit pendant la grossesse. »

Sanji était aux portes de la mort. Il savait tout ça pour avoir suivi de près la grossesse de Nami mais il n'avait pas songé une seconde que ça s'appliquerait à lui aussi. Il jeta un regard noir à Zoro qui trouvait la situation très amusante.

« Ben alors ? Tu ne veux plus de cet enfant ? »

Sanji se renfrogna dans le canapé. Cette histoire commençait à le faire suer, il en regrettait presque son idée. Enfin, un tout petit peu mais pas assez pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Et bien soit ! J'arrêterais la cigarette et l'alcool s'il le faut ! »

Zoro ricana, amusé par l'entêtement de son amant qui ne voulait pas perdre la face mais il voyait bien que c'était un coup dur pour lui de devoir arrêter de fumer. Il tendit le bras vers son Love-Cook et l'attira vers lui.

« Sinon, on a cette grande maison pour nous tout seul… »

Sanji lui lança un regard provoquant et aguicheur.

« Et ? Tu pense à quoi ? »

« Hum…. » Zoro joua un instant avec la cravate du blond « on pourrait finir ce qu'on avait commencé hier soir. »

« Héhé… Marimo, c'est toi le plus pervers de nous d'eux. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Et Sanji ne vit rien du tout car ils avaient à peine eu le temps de commencer à s'embrasser que Luffy et Usopp firent leur retour. S'écartant rapidement l'un de l'autre, ils les regardèrent s'assoir sur un canapé, silencieux comme des zombies, l'air effaré, même pour Luffy.

« Heu… les gars ? Vous allez bien ? »

Luffy et Usopp levèrent les yeux, tournant vers eux un regard éteint.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ? Law vous attend… »

« Mais il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Je crois que le cerveau de Luffy a grillé. »

Zoro et Sanji s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Maintenant c'était à leur tour d'affronter le chirurgien.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro et Sanji sortirent à leur tour sous le soleil chaud qui avait déjà amorcé sa descente. Zoro observa un instant le déclin de l'astre et haussa les sourcils, Usopp et Luffy était resté presque deux heures sans le sous-marin. Le sniper avait eu autant de questions à poser ? Ou était-ce à cause de Luffy que ça avait pris autant de temps ? Law avait-il déjà fait son expérience sur le jeune homme élastique ? Leurs têtes déjà bien pleines s'alourdirent de questions supplémentaires. Law les attendait sur le pont, appuyé au garde fou, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et il n'avait pas son nodachi exceptionnellement long avec lui. Les voyant arriver il eu un sourire qui les glaça avant de plonger dans les entrailles tièdes du bateau. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Sanji attrapa la main de Zoro avant de s'aventurer dans le sous-marin. Bien que l'épéiste fut surprit que le cuisinier lui prenne la main il ne le montra pas, il ne voulait surtout pas que Sanji la lui retire. Ils n'étaient pas du genre démonstratif surtout en public et l'idée de marcher main dans la main ne leur seraient jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais c'était agréable de voir que dans ce genre de situation, le cuistot vienne chercher du réconfort et du courage en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils suivirent Law le long d'interminables coursives jusqu'à ce qui devait être son laboratoire. Des paillasses en inox, des ustensiles en métal, des murs immaculés, assez de pièces et de machines pour se croire dans l'atelier de Franky, des fioles et des tubes par seau entier, le moindre espace disponible était occupé. Law accrocha sa casquette tachetée et s'assit derrière son bureau, invitant d'un geste de la main, ses deux patients à s'assoir en face de lui.

Mal à l'aise, ils prirent place en attendant la suite. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour mettre Usopp et Luffy dans cet état ? Law leur sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, avez-vous eu le temps de discuter un peu avec vos camarades avant de venir me rejoindre ? »

« Ils n'ont rien put dire…. En fait, ils sont revenus dans un drôle d'état. »

Sanji avait répondu car Zoro avait décidé de garder le silence, les mots n'étant pas son fort, il préférait laisser faire le cuisinier qui avait plus l'habitude que lui. Le blond fouilla dans ses poches pour un extirper un paquet de cigarette et allait en allumer une.

« Room, shamble »

Sanji vit avec stupeur son bâton de nicotine se transformer en un brin d'herbe verte.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi ?! »

Sanji s'était levé d'un bond avec l'air furibard de celui que l'on empêche de fumer.

« C'est un sous-marin… et je n'ai aucune envie que tu le fasse sauter avec nous à bord. Maintenant, si tu veux bien reposer ton cul sur cette chaise, qu'on puisse commencer la consultation. »

Sanji grogna et retourna s'assoir à coté d'un Zoro qui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante. Abruti, il était entouré d'abruti, et il n'avait même pas le droit à une clope !

Zoro fixa intensément le chirurgien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci porte son attention sur lui. Au bout d'un bref instant, Law le regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à s'exprimer.

« Ça va se passer comment et quand ? »

Law fut surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à une double question qui résumerait l'essentiel de la part de l'épéiste. Bien au moins il n'allait pas perdre du temps à expliquer l'anatomie féminine ou la façon de faire des bébés. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez en repensant au deux heures infernales que lui avait fait subir le chapeau de paille. Pouvait-on être aussi ignorant des choses de base et faire quand même des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir ? En fait, pouvait-on être à se point stupide et ignorant ? Apparemment la chose était possible car Luffy venait de le lui prouver. Avec eux deux, il espérait que les choses soient plus faciles et plus rapides.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**LES EXPLICATIONS DE LAW. ENTRE MIGRAINE ET FOU RIRE !**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Zoro et Sanji regardaient Law qui agissait bizarrement après la question posée par l'épéiste. Il s'était d'abord frotté l'arrête du nez comme s'il souffrait d'un violent mal de tête puis il avait rit, un rire bas. En fait si les deux hommes avaient du décrire en peu de mot ce qu'il voyait ils auraient dit que Law craquait.

« Oi ! Tu veux que je te découpe en tranche pour t'aider à te foutre de moi ? »

Law leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Doucement. Je ne me moquais pas de ta question qui a le mérite d'aller à l'essentiel. »

« Tu te marrais pour quoi alors ? »

Law soupira, pouvait-il leur dire ?

« Je repensais à la consultation du Roi… »

Zoro et Sanji échangèrent un regard. Allaient-ils enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé ici ? Voyant que le chirurgien n'ajoutait rien, ils décidèrent de le presser un peu.

« Et ? »

« Oh ! Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Pour résumer, je dirais que votre sniper n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec lui. »

Haussement de sourcils verts et jaunes. Donc le problème venait de Luffy. Prévisible.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Fait ? Rien du tout. C'est juste que son inconscience n'a pas terni malgré toutes ses années. Il a fallut que je lui fasse un cours magistral sur les femmes et la reproduction… »

Law leva la tète devant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce pour faire face à deux yeux ronds, puis Sanji secoua la tête.

« Attends, attends… tu es entrain de dire qui si ça a duré si longtemps c'est parce que tu as du expliquer à Luffy comment on fait les bébés ? »

« Et même à deux, on a eu du mal » soupira le capitaine pirate.

Zoro et Sanji restèrent silencieux une seconde le temps de s'imaginer la scène puis ils éclatèrent de rire

Law les regarda, légèrement surpris par leur réaction, avant de rire de bon cœur avec eux. Ils eurent un de ces fous rires qui commence pour rien et qui repart pour un rien, un coup d'œil, un sourire… ces fous rires qui détendent et qui supprime toutes les tensions et les anxiétés. Ce sont avaient grandement besoin les deux hommes lourdement affectés par la grève entamée quinze jours plus tôt. Sanji essuya ses yeux larmoyants d'un revers de la main.

« J'y crois pas ! C'était à cause de ça leurs têtes de déterrés ? »

Zoro passa la manche de son t-shirt sur ses yeux humides.

« C'est du Luffy tout craché. Vouloir un truc et ne pas se préoccuper du pourquoi ni du comment. »

« Et dire qu'il est le Roi… » Rajouta Law.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de se remettre à rire si fort que l'équipage du sous-marin passa la tête par l'étroite ouverture qui servait de porte pour savoir ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire. Law les congédia du geste de la main. Tout va bien, rien à voir, circulez mesdames messieurs. Une fois l'hilarité passée, Law reprit un air sérieux et les deux autres le regardèrent, attentifs certes mais plus détendus.

« Bon, reprenons à ta question tout à fait pertinente. Commençons par le comment. Dites moi, par pitié, que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous faire de dessins… »

Zoro et Sanji secouèrent la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tant mieux, je suis nul en dessins. »

« Heureusement pour toi qu'Usopp soit un bon artiste alors. »

Le blond et le vert pouffèrent de concert et Law secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec cet équipage. Enfin du sous-marin en l'occurrence.

« Bon, on s'y remet ? »

« Ou pas, YEAH ! »

Sanji vit peser sur lui deux regards étonnés et plutôt largués. Normal, ils n'avaient pas passé deux ans sur l'ile Momoiro en compagnie d'Ivankov.

« C'est rien, le reste d'un vieux traumatisme. C'est bon, continu. »

Law se pencha en avant, coude sur le bureau et allait parler quand Zoro l'arrêta en levant une main.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Juste avant de commencer, j'ai une autre question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Heum… es-ce que tu va devoir lui enlever… hum... des choses ? »

Law réfléchit à toute vitesse. De quoi lui parlait le bretteur ? Enlever quoi à qui ? Puis il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il comprit.

« Rien. Je ne lui enlèverais rien. Il sera pareil mais avec un truc en plus à l'intérieur. »

Zoro sembla soulagé et Sanji moins confiant.

« Comme j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, je vais prélever sur Kira et Rika leur utérus, ça sera la première étape. La deuxième sera de prélever sur vous deux un échantillon de matière première. »

Law sourit en voyant ses deux cobayes blêmir. Ils comprenaient vite.

« La suite sera un peu plus…technique. Je vous explique en détail ou je fais la version simple ? »

« Détaillée »

« Simple »

Law les regarda tout les deux et leva les mains paumes en l'air, signe qu'il attendait qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

« Ok, détaillée. » grogna Zoro.

« Bien. Vous savez ce qu'es un ovule ? J'en retire l'ADN des filles et je le remplace par celui de l'un de vous deux, apparemment toi » il pointa un doigt vers Sanji « puis je le féconde avec un spermatozoïde venant de l'autre, c'est-à-dire toi » il pointa cette fois Zoro. « C'est clair ? »

Sanji hacha la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de leur dire, tandis que Zoro haussa un sourcil. Le cuistot se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui faire une synthèse.

« On prend un œuf, on y enlève ce qui en fait un poussin et on y met mon têtard puis on y met le tiens et on laisse prendre. »

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? J'avais compris la première fois, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

« Oh ? T'en avait pas l'air et puis comment tu sais ce genre de truc ? »

Zoro fit une grimace que Sanji connaissait bien, celle qui disait qu'il cachait quelque chose ou qu'il ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose. Il détourna le regard avant de lui répondre.

« Je me suis fait chier pendant deux semaines alors j'ai lu les livres que tu laissais trainer partout. »

Si Sanji avait eu une cigarette en bouche à ce moment là, elle lui serait tombée sur les genoux. Le marimo avait lu et des livres qui parlaient grossesse et bébé. Il cherchait vainement quelque chose à dire pour répondre à l'aveu implicite de Zoro mais ne trouvait rien et Law les interrompit, pressé d'en finir.

« Des questions sur la première partie ? Non ? Alors on continu. La deuxième partie va consister en l'implantation de l'œuf dans l'utérus puis l'utérus dans l'abdomen de l'hôte. On laisse mijoter neuf mois et je reviens pour faire sortir les mioches. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, c'est tout. »

« Et on fait ça quand ? »

« Dès que les filles seront prêtes. Je vous le ferais savoir le moment venu. Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

Zoro et Sanji secouèrent la tête.

« Bien, maintenant sortez de mon sous-marin. Vous m'avez foutu une migraine à vous quatre. »

Sanji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il avait trop envie d'une cigarette pour rester une seconde de plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit étriqué. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Law les héla une dernière fois.

« Si vous pouviez réexpliquer tout ça à Luffy, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien compris lui. »

Zoro et Sanji sourirent avant de se retourner et de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Law se retrouva enfin seul dans son antre de nouveau silencieux et calme. Ça promettait d'être intéressant mais pour l'instant ces quatre là l'avait passablement fait suer aujourd'hui.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dans le salon, Usopp regardait avec inquiétude Luffy qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Luffy ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il sembla à Usopp que son Roi mettait toute son énergie pour se concentrer sur sa voix et se paroles, enfin il posa les yeux sur lui.

« Ça va Usopp, je réfléchis. »

« Ben arrête un peu, tu vas te faire mal. »

« Shishishi, t'as raison ça fait mal à la tête. On mange quand ? J'ai la dalle. »

Usopp sourit en soupirant, tout allait bien si Luffy réclamait à manger. Il se leva en tapotant la tête de son amant et alla dans la cuisine leur préparer un en-cas sur lequel Luffy se jeta avec son habituelle avidité. Une fois rassasié, Usopp débarrassa la table et vins se rassoir à coté de lui et l'enlaça. Heureux de ce contact qu'il avait du fuir pendant deux semaines, Luffy se lova contre son amant qui lui embrassa le front.

« Tu veux qu'on en reparle ? »

Luffy resta immobile un instant puis hocha la tête. Manger lui avait fait du bien mais n'avait pas fait taire toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« T'as compris ce que va faire Law ? »

« Pas tout, il y avait trop de chose. »

« Pour les bébés, c'est bon ? »

Luffy donna un coup de poing dans les cotes d'Usopp, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne goutait guère ce genre de plaisanterie sur sa personne.

« Ouch ! C'est bon, j'arrête !... t'as compris quelque chose ensuite ? »

Luffy secoua la tête, après il avait complètement décroché, préférant s'intéresser à ce qui trainait dans le laboratoire plutôt qu'a ce qui s'y disait. Usopp se décolla de capitaine le temps d'aller chercher son cahier à dessin et un crayon puis il revient s'assoir dans le canapé. Il s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et allongeât ses jambes devant lui et invita son amant à prendre place entre elle. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il appuya son dos contre son torse et Usopp cala son cahier contre ses genoux repliés.

Il dessina un rond dans lequel il fit un point noir.

« Le rond c'est l'ovule, l'œuf qui permet de faire un bébé. Le point dedans c'est la part qu'apporte la mère à la création du bébé. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Luffy qui semblait suivre. Il dessina une tête représentant Luffy avec un point à coté puis il effaça le point se trouvant dans le rond.

« Law retire cette part là et la remplace par la tienne. »

Il fit une flèche reliant le point de Luffy à l'œuf. Puis il dessina une tête le représentant avec son point.

« Pour pouvoir faire le bébé, il faut que ma part rejoigne la tienne à l'intérieur de l'œuf. »

Il fit une deuxième flèche qui reliait son point au rond.

« À ce moment là, Law le met en toi et on le laisse grandir, exactement comme ce qui s'est passé pour Nami. »

« Ah !... bah, c'était pas compliqué finalement. Pourquoi Trafal-gars utilise tout ces mots compliqués et bizarres ? »

Usopp sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je sais pas… peut-être pour se sonner de l'importance… »

Luffy souriant de toutes ses dents, les joues rosies. Il adorait quand Usopp passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, il l'attira vers lui pour gouter à ses lèvres charnues, collant son corps contre celui bronzé du sniper qui répondit avec plaisir à ses avances.

Finalement, ces quinze jours de grève auront au moins eu un point positif car ils avaient la délicieuse impression de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre et leurs baisers leur semblaient encore plus électrisants. Ils se laissèrent enivrer par l'instant présent, par la présence de l'autre et rattrapèrent les deux semaines sans se toucher et oubliant pour un temps pourquoi tout ça avait commencé.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 **

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DERNIÈRE CONFRONTATION. LAW ENTRE EN SCÈNE !**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Bungalow de Luffy et Usopp_

Attablés à la cuisine, les deux hommes prenaient le petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient les traits tirés de ceux qui ont passés une courte nuit mais les yeux pétillants de ceux qui avaient pris leurs pieds. Mais malgré l'activité physique nocturne, Usopp avait continué à réfléchir longtemps après que Luffy se soit endormi blotti contre lui. Il avait encore beaucoup de doute, d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. Ces raisons de ne pas vouloir d'enfants étaient toujours là mais la simple idée de refaire pleurer Luffy lui était insupportable. Et il avait bien senti que s'il ne cédait pas, c'était son couple qui le ferait et ça, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Contrairement à ce que pensait probablement son amant, il savait que l'avenir ne sera pas tout rose. Luffy leva le nez de son assiette, sentant que quelque chose chiffonnait son compagnon. Il avala sa bouchée et pencha la tête sur le coté, observant attentivement Usopp qui avait posé son coude sur la table et appuyait son menton dans sa paume ouverte, les yeux dans le vague et une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tu m'en veux. »

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, Usopp se tourna vers Luffy, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire, sa phrase se situant entre l'interrogation et l'affirmation.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'en veux. Pour le bébé. Parce que je t'ai forcé la main ? »

Usopp le regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Alors, c'était ca ?

« Parce que si c'est ça, si tu t'en veux d'avoir accepté, il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'on arr »

« STOP ! »

Luffy sursauta. C'était rare qu'Usopp lève la voix quand il lui parlait mais là il avait l'air vraiment fâché. C'était la fin ? Pour eux ça s'arrêtait là ? Il senti ses yeux se mouiller et il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir son champ de vision.

« Que t'es tu mis en tête, crétin ? Il est hors de question d'arrêter quoique ce soit sauf si c'est toi qui change d'avis ! »

Luffy leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Mais d'où lui venaient ses idées saugrenues ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir, ça ne lui réussissait pas.

« Chéri, écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis ni fâché ni en colère contre toi mais… »

Luffy se tendit, pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite.

« J'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'avenir, du notre, du sien. J'ai déjà eu la frousse, tellement de fois que je me demande comment je n'en suis pas mort ! Mais je t'ai suivi, toujours, et je continuerais, encore. »

Luffy lui sourit et ce fut comme si le soleil se levait une seconde fois. Il tendit sa main pardessus la table et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

« Mais tu sais chéri… cet enfant ne sera pas que le notre. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

« Si on est ces parents, ce sera forcement notre enfant. »

« Oui mais pas seulement. Tu es le Roi des pirates et ça fera de notre enfant un prince ou une princesse. Il sera comme Vivi, pas vraiment libre de faire ce qu'il voudra et ça, ça m'inquiète. »

Ils restèrent assit en silence un instant, jouant distraitement avec les doigts de l'autre, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je comprend »

Usopp leva les yeux sur son amant.

« Je comprend mais il sera comme nous, non ? Si c'est le cas, alors il fera bien ce qu'il voudra on n'aura pas notre mot à dire. S'il veut être pirate, il le sera. Marine, pourquoi pas. Fermier ? Pas de problème. Moi, je veux juste qu'il ait un rêve et qu'il fasse tout pour l'atteindre. Comme ce qu'on a fait. »

Usopp sourit, Luffy avait raison. Si cet enfant leur ressemblait un tant soit peu, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voudra. Il s'inquiétait certes, mais n'était-ce pas dans sa nature ? Il laissa de coté ses soucis d'avenir pour revenir à ceux du présent. Law était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Vous êtes prêts ? On y va. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Bungalow de Sanji et Zoro_

Sanji se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se redressa d'un coup, étonné et vaguement inquiet de l'absence de son marimo qui normalement ronflait encore au moins deux bonnes heures. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu insomniaque ? Sanji eu un frisson d'horreur, un marimo insomniaque était un marimo mort. Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre à la recherche de son algue. Il traversa la cuisine déserte où trainait une tasse vide, au moins il savait qu'il était passé par là. Il jeta un œil au salon puis sur la terrasse. Zoro n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait être que là-bas alors. Sanji enfila une paire de mocassins et sortit de chez eux pour se diriger vers un autre bungalow, celui où Zoro avait aménagé son dojo. Il entra en silence et l'observa un long moment faire ses exercices. Vu le nombre d'armes sorties et la sueur qui recouvrait son corps musclé, Zoro devait s'entrainer depuis un bon moment déjà. Sanji fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui pouvait tracasser son amant au point que ça l'empêche de dormir ?

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, love-Cook ? »

Sanji sourit, malgré les années, les surnoms qu'ils s'étaient donné au début de l'aventure leur étaient restés. Il était rare qu'ils s'appellent par leur prénom en dehors de la chambre.

« Pas encore, je te cherchais. »

« J'étais là. »

Le silence retomba, à peine troublé par le chuintement des lames manipulées par le sabreur.

« J'ai ronflé, c'est ça ? »

Les lames s'arrêtèrent et Zoro posa son regard sur lui, étonné.

« C'est quoi cette question débile ? »

« Tu es levé avant moi, alors je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu te tirer du mit avant l'aube. »

« Tu n'as pas ronflé. »

Sanji soupira, quand Zoro ne voulait pas parler il se transformait en parfaite imitation d'une huitre verte.

« Je m'en doutais, je ne ronfle jamais…. Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? »

Il n'eu comme réponse qu'un silence obstiné mais il s'en doutait, il lui avait toujours fallu du temps.

« C'est parce que je t'ai forcé la main pour l'enfant ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais. »

« Soit plus clair alors ! »

« Cet enfant aura à porter beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules… mes rêves, tes rêves, les siens, ce que les autres attendrons de lui… »

« … pourquoi as-tu accepté dans ce cas ? »

Zoro remis au fourreau son arme et caressa machinalement le sabre blanc puis il tourna le dos à Sanji, rangeant son désordre. Le cuisinier resta silencieux, il savait que Zoro avait besoin de temps pour mesurer, choisir, peser ses mots.

« À un moment, j'ai vu dans ton regard que j'était entrain de te perdre. Que cette grève stupide entre nous était entrain de nous séparer… et ce n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi. »

Sanji sourit en regardant le dos de son amant. Il savait que Zoro ne lui dirait jamais ailleurs que dans l'intimité de leur lit les trois petits mots qui contenaient pourtant tant de sentiments. Il était comme ça et ça convenait parfaitement à Sanji.

« Allez viens marimo, je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner royal après tu pourras aller faire une sieste. »

« Une sieste, hein ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix qui s'était insinuée dans leur échange. Law était appuyé d'une main au montant de la porte, l'autre sur la hanche et il leur souriait.

« Vous n'en n'aurez pas le temps. Venez. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ils échangèrent un regard et durant le bref instant que dura cet échange Law avait disparu. Qu'ils le suivent ou pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Après tout cette décision leur appartenait. Zoro s'épongeât rapidement avec la serviette qu'il avait en main et ils sortirent sur ces traces.

Sur le pont du sous-marin, Luffy et Usopp attendaient déjà et bien qu'ils ne soient pour l'instant pas proches, ils remarquèrent tout de suite la tension que ressentaient leur deux nakamas. Ils se rejoignirent et descendirent ensemble dans les entrailles de métal du navire sans avoir échangé un mot. Plus que n'importe où ou n'importe quand, les mots leur semblaient inutiles voir même déplacés. Law les attendait au bout d'une coursive et ils dépassèrent la pièce où il les avait reçut la première fois. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce, vaste pour un sous-marin de cette taille, dans laquelle se trouvait quatre brancards étroits et deux boules bleues qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes au-dessus d'un plan de travail. Inexplicablement, ils étaient tous attirés par ces boules tourbillonnantes, ne pouvant les lâcher du regard.

Law sourit de sa petite mise en scène. Luffy s'approcha des orbes les yeux en formes d'étoiles comme un enfant devant un magicien.

« Ohohoho, énorme ! On dirait deux boules de vent. Trop cool ! »

Le chirurgien s'approcha et s'appuya contre la paillasse.

« Tu devine ce qu'il y a dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luffy n'écoutait pas mais les autres si et ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ces boules au fait, Trafal-gars ? »

Law leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré tandis que les trois autres souriaient. C'était Luffy. Usopp s'approcha de lui et pris la main de son capitaine qui s'aventurait à tenter de toucher les orbes en mouvements.

« Luffy, n'y touche pas. »

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son amant.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué hier avec les œufs ? » Luffy hocha la tête, sérieux « et bien, ils sont là dedans. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna vers les deux sphères, les scrutant pour tentent d'apercevoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Law le laissa faire un petit moment avant de les ramener à ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.

« Tu ne verra rien, Mugiwara, c'est trop petit. Allongez-vous maintenant que l'on puisse commencer. »

Luffy se détourna à contrecœur des orbes venteux, déçu de n'avoir rien vu et alla s'allonger comme les regarda les visages de ses nakamas empreints de gravité. Ressentaient-ils eux aussi cette angoisse teintée d'excitation qui le parcourait ? Il s'allongeât sur le brancard et pardessus le court espace qui les séparait, il joignit sa main à celle d'Usopp.

« Room. Shamble. »

Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'un dôme bleuté et Luffy se mit à sourire en pensant qu'ils étaient comme les œufs mais en version géante. Il trouva ça bien moins marrant quand il vit Law entrer dans la sphère, son nodachi démesurément long la lame au clair. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de son compagnon et senti qu'il faisait de même.

Law s'approcha, un sourire peu engageant sur les lèvres et Luffy ferma les yeux, soudain inquiet. Il se concentra plutôt sur la douce chaleur de la main d'Usopp dans la sienne et sur l'agréable pression de ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. Usopp fit de même car il n'avait aucune envie de voir des morceaux de lui voler dans tout les sens.

Sanji et Zoro serrèrent les dents et regardèrent, entre fascination et dégout, le chirurgien découper leurs corps pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin avec un air de démon plaqué sur le visage et se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas confiés leurs corps au diable. Sanji étant d'autant plus a cran qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer et c'est d'une voix tendue qu'il s'adressa au pirate.

« Oi ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des morceaux qui ne seraient pas à moi ! »

À coté de lui, il entendit Usopp glapir en imaginant qu'ils allaient être tous mélangés et Luffy éclata de rire en y pensant. Ils écoutèrent le rire du Roi s'élever et chasser la tension accumulée dans la pièce comme un grand coup d'air frais. Law termina rapidement sa collecte et les libera. Il les observa du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils vérifiaient s'il avait bien tout remis à sa place tandis que Luffy rigolait encore.

« C'était trop marrant ! Faudra qu'on recommence ! »

« Pas moyen ! C'était bien trop flippant… » Usopp eu un violent frisson en repensant à ce qu'il avait à peine entraperçu en entrouvrant les yeux une demi-seconde.

« T'inquiète Mugiwara, tu y repasseras. »

Law déposa délicatement quatre autres orbes à coté des deux premiers puis les mit tous à la porte, il avait encore plusieurs heures de travail devant lui.

Ils étaient dehors, sous le soleil de fin de matinée qui les réchauffait. Ils discutaient tous en même temps de ce que venait de leur faire le chirurgien.

« Ce mec est vraiment fêlé, vous avez vu la tête qu'il avait pendant qu'il nous découpait ? »

« M'en parle pas ! On aurait cru voir Zoro quand il combat un adversaire puissant. » Usopp eu un frisson qui le parcourut de la tête au pied « trop effrayant ! »

« Humfr »

Ils rirent, se moquant gentiment du manque de repartie du vert jusqu'au moment où ça dégénéra en bagarre entre les deux amants. Usopp jeta un œil à Luffy qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du sous-marin. Il s'approcha de son Roi et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, laissant les deux autres idiots évacuer leur stress à leur manière.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« T'es bien silencieux pourtant. »

« Tu te rends compte Usopp ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ça a commencé… »

Il leva les yeux vers lui et ils restèrent un instant à plonger dans le regard de l'autre puis Sanji les appela, il allait leur préparer un petit-déjeuner royal ou plutôt un brunch vu l'heure qu'il était. Luffy parti comme une flèche vers le festin annoncé tandis qu'Usopp suivait plus lentement. Maintenant que plus personne ne le regardait, son sourire disparu peu à peu. Effectivement, ça avait commencé et il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Mais il continuait de penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'un jour ils allaient en payer le prix.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par des cris et des rires provenant du bungalow. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de toute cette agitation. Il poussa la porte et entra et il comprit immédiatement l'origine de tout ce bruit. Tout le monde était là. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveaux tous ensembles, l'équipage Mugiwara au grand complet, plus les divers ajouts qui étaient venus grossirent leurs rangs au fils des ans.

Marco gardait un œil sur Kyo que Nami avait couché dans un couffin près d'eux tandis qu'Ayame courrait en hurlant de rire, poursuivie par les Hollows de Perona. Chopper était aussi de retour avec son apprenti, Sam, qui avait bien grandi et à douze ans, il était déjà un garçon doué et indépendant auquel Chopper confiait ses premiers patients à traiter seul.

Leur petit groupe de neuf était passé à un effectif de quatorze personnes et bientôt deux autres enfants viendraient ajouter à la cacophonie du groupe. Usopp sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURANT. QUI SERA LE PREMIER A ÊTRE ENCEINTE ?**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Le repas fut à la hauteur des retrouvailles et s'étira jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Les parents allèrent coucher les enfants, bien qu'Ayame eu tout tenté pour rester avec les grandes personnes. Une fois les petits au lit, l'ambiance devient plus calme et tout le monde s'installa sur la terrasse pour profiter de la douceur du soir. Ce fut Robin qui amena le sujet de la présence du sous-marin jaune canari amarré au groove de la LuffyHouse.

« C'est bien le bateau de Trafalgar Law que nous avons vu à quai ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas convié à se joindre à nous capitaine-San ? »

« Ah ! Heu…ben…c'est qu'il est occupé. »

« Oh ? Il est venu pour travailler, alors ? »

« Quoi ?! Lequel d'entre vous est malade ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? Je suis le médecin de cet équipage ! »

« Calme-toi Chopper… »

« Me calmer ?! Comment veux tu que je reste calme, Usopp, alors que vous faites appel à un autre que moi pour vous soigner ? »

Sanji alluma une cigarette avant de poser une main sur la tête du petit renne.

« Personne n'est malade Chopper. Aucune chance qu'on appel ce type si ça arrivait. »

« Alors pourquoi il est là ? »

Les quatre hommes hésitèrent à tout leur raconter mais Nami les convainquit en leur mettant les points sur les i, ou plutôt les poings sur les crânes. Alors ils racontèrent tout, la grossesse de Nami et son accouchement, les envies que ça avait donné à certains d'entre eux, les réticences des autres, les « pressions » des uns pour faire céder les autres, l'intervention de Law, ses options et pour finir leurs choix. Quand ils eurent fini et que le dernier mot fut prononcé, il y eu un long silence durant lequel ils purent admirer les différentes expressions affichées par les visages de leur nakamas.

Brook avait la mâchoire sur les genoux.

Chopper semblait consterné, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans pour autant produire le moindre son.

Robin avait l'air surprise mais affichait quand même un petit sourire.

Franky avait les yeux écarquillés et son regard se posait sur chacun d'eux à tour de rôle.

Ce fut lui qui le premier brisa le silence qui s'éternisait.

« Attendez, attendez… vous nous dites que Luffy et Sanji veulent un enfant ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Et qu'ils ont fait une grève pour forcer Usopp et Zoro à accepter ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Et que Law va mettre Luffy et Sanji… enceintes ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Il va... les transformer en femmes ?! »

« PAS MOYEN ! »

Le rire de Robin s'éleva pardessus le début de dispute qui s'amorçait, détendant l'atmosphère.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait appel à Docteur-San. »

« C'est clair ! Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour vous aider. »

« Yohohoho ! Une chose est sûre c'est que vous ne vous ennuyez pas quand on n'est pas là ! Cette nouvelle à faillit faire jaillir mes yeux de mes orbites ! »

« Chéri, tu n'as plus d'œil à faire jaillir. »

« Ah ! C'est vrai ! Yohohoho ! »

La soirée continua agréablement, les deux couples se faisant gentiment mais généreusement charrié par leurs camarades jusqu'à ce que petit à petit tout le monde prennent congé pour la nuit. Luffy et Usopp se retrouvèrent enfin seul chez eux. Cette journée qui était passée à la vitesse de la lumière les avait épuisés.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Une dizaine de jours passa sans aucunes nouvelles du chirurgien quand au petit matin Usopp le trouva attablé dans sa cuisine en train de boire un café en lisant le journal.

« Oi ! T'as pas une cuisine dans ta coque de noix en ferraille ? »

Law leva les yeux de sa page, jetant un coup d'œil au sniper qui était debout un poing sur la hanche.

« Si, mais le café y est nettement moins bon. »

Usopp soupira et vint s'assoir en face de lui, se servant une tasse aussi.

« Où est Mugiwara ? »

« Hum ? Luffy dort encore, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever ça va être l'heure.

Law leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« L'heure de quoi ? »

« MANGER ! »

Ok, il avait compris. Usopp se leva, alluma la cuisinière et d'une main rendue experte par l'habitude, fit cuire rapidement des œufs, des tranches de bacons et des toasts en quantité suffisante pour nourrir tout l'équipage des Heart Pirate. Le sniper reconverti en cuistot servit Luffy, Law et lui-même et l'homme élastique s'attaqua à son premier repas. Ce ne fut que quand il eu fini qu'il remarqua la présence de leur invité à table.

« Ah, Traffy ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

Ce fut au tour de Law de se prendre le visage dans la main tandis qu'Usopp rigolait.

« Tu t'es toujours pas habitué ? »

« Parce qu'on s'y habitue ? »

Usopp hocha la tête « On finit même par trouver ça normal. »

Law leva les yeux au ciel, et dire que les gens pensaient qu'il était fêlé mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille !

« Pourquoi t'es là, Traffy ? Tu vas encore nous découper aujourd'hui ? »

Luffy regardait le chirurgien, apparemment enthousiaste à l'idée du programme de la journée. Usopp pour sa part, avait légèrement blêmit au souvenir des morceaux de leurs corps volant dans tout les sens.

« On fait l'implantation quand tu veux, Majesté. »

« Génial ! On y va ! »

Luffy était déjà dehors, courant vers le sous-marin. Law se tourna vers Usopp, un sourcil relevé.

« J'espère pour toi que votre gône ne lui ressemblera pas. »

« Là-dessus, je n'y compterais pas trop. » soupira-t-il

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le Roi qui piaffait d'impatience devant la passerelle. Ils redescendirent dans les entrailles du navire, parcourant les coursives maintenant familières. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent une des deux jumelles, celle aux cheveux d'ébène, assise sur l'un des brancards entrain de lire un énorme livre.

« Rika, pose mon livre. D'ailleurs tu les connais tous par cœur. »

« Bien, capitaine. »

Law se prépara dans un silence autant bienvenu que soudain. Il jeta un œil à Luffy qui était en admiration devant un orbe bleuté. Law eu un sourire en coin en voyant qu'il pouvait aussi être calme et silencieux. C'était inattendu mais terriblement délicieux.

« C'est notre œuf qui est dedans, Traffy ? »

Law se retourna vers Luffy pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait et vit qu'il lui désignait la sphère du doigt

« Non, c'est celui des deux autres, il n'est pas tout à fait fini. »

« Oh ? Et il est où le notre ? »

« Là. »

Law montra du pouce Rika qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Luffy lui répondit de la même manière puis se tourna de nouveau vers Law

« Comprend pas. »

Law soupira et Usopp lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait de lui expliquer. Le chirurgien laissa le soin au sniper de s'occuper de son homme et prépara la salle. Puis il appela Luffy, lui demandant de prendre place sur l'une des tables d'examens tandis que Rika s'allongeait sur l'autre. Usopp s'appuya contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise.

Le chirurgien leva un des ses paumes vers le haut et murmura _« room »._ Aussitôt un dôme bleu les engloba tout les trois, laissant Usopp à l'extérieur car dans cette étape, il n'était que simple spectateur. Il regarda Law extraire habillement un organe du corps de la jeune femme et Usopp le trouva étonnement petit, il ne devait pas être plus gros que le poing serré de Robin.

Puis il vit Law inciser son amant, créant une cavité dans son abdomen pour y insérer le petit organe source de vie. Le dôme disparu et libéra les trois occupants, laissant Luffy et Usopp légèrement abasourdis car le tout n'avait même pas pris deux minutes. Luffy s'assit sur son brancard, les sourcils haussés.

« Ça y est ? C'est tout ? »

Law remercia sa nakama d'un signe de tête et elle prit congés sans un mot, puis il se tourna vers l'homme au chapeau de paille.

« Oui, c'est tout. Tu es officiellement le premier homme à être enceinte. »

Luffy posa une main sur son ventre, un immense sourire sur le visage pus il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon en s'écriant « on va être papas ! » en fait Luffy sautait dans tout les sens en exprimant sa joie au grand damne du chirurgien qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette bande de tarés bruyante.

_« Shamble »_

Ah… une plante verte… c'était bien plus agréable comme compagnie, surtout plus silencieuse. Maintenant que les deux premiers crétins avaient quittés son navire, il allait pouvoir s'occuper de peaufiner l'œuf des deux autres dans le calme.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

« Ben on est où ? »

« Heu… dehors. Je crois bien que Trafalgar nous a mis à la porte. »

« Tu vas bien Usopp ? T'es tout pâle. »

« Je crois bien que ce mode de transport en encore pire que la LuffyAirLine…je me sens pas très bien… »

« Il faut que tu manges, t'iras mieux après. »

Usopp pâlit encore d'un ton, l'évocation de nourriture quand on est sujet au mal des transports n'était pas une bonne idée. Luffy l'entraina, ou plutôt le traina, jusqu'au bungalow de Sanji et Zoro dans lequel il entra sans frapper malgré les protestations d'Usopp qui tentait encore de lui inculquer les bases de la vie en société comme frapper à une porte avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un au lieu de la défoncer et d'hurler « SANJI ! MANGER ! » Luffy s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu de la cuisine vide et Usopp se cogna à son dos, emporté par son élan.

« Ben, il est où Sanji ? »

Quand on parle du loup, il sort toujours du bois. Dans ce cas, de la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue, suivit par Zoro qui râlait dans barbe des menaces à l'intention d'idiots toujours entrain de les déranger.

« Sanji ! J'ai faim ! »

« J'avais compris la première fois, Luffy. »

Le cuisinier se mit aux fourneaux puis posa une tasse de café devant Usopp et Zoro le temps que le reste soit prêt.

Le vert attrapa sa tasse et interrogea son capitaine sur sa présence chez eux.

« Usopp ne te prépare plus tes repas ? »

«Si, il m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner ce matin mais après Traffy est venu nous chercher pour faire…heum…l'implantation ?... et maintenant j'ai super faim ! »

Dans le silence qui suivit Usopp soupira en plongeant son visage dans sa main, la tasse de Zoro s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et la cigarette, pas allumée, de Sanji défiait les lois de la gravité en restant accrochée à sa bouche ouverte.

« J'ai… tu… Quoi ?! »

Luffy passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Shishishi, Law à mis notre bébé en moi. Je suis enceinte ! »

Zoro reposa sa tasse sans y avoir touché tandis que Sanji se laissa tomber sur une chaise après avoir servit Luffy. Usopp les regarda, plutôt étonné de leur réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout les deux ? »

Sanji fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet et finalement se ravisa, il prit plutôt la tasse de son compagnon et bu une gorgée de son contenu. Usopp les regardait avec insistance, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question. Zoro soupira et se décida à lui répondre.

« C'est juste que comme ça faisait presque deux semaines depuis que Law avait pris ce qu'il avait besoin et qu'on avait pas de nouvelles…alors… »

« Vous avez cru que ça ne marcherais pas. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, acquiesçant en silence. Luffy leva la tête de son assiette juste une seconde, le temps de prouver aux trois autres qu'il pouvait suivre une conversation tout en mangeant s'il le voulait.

« Vous faites pas de soucis, quand on y était on a vu le votre, Traffy avait presque fini le préparer. »

Pour n'importe qui, Zoro sembla accueillir cette nouvelle avec l'impassibilité qui le caractérisait. Pour tous, sauf pour celui qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps et qui vit très distinctement le microscopique sourire qu'esquissa le sabreur en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le cœur du cuisinier fit une légère embardé, se pouvait-il que Zoro soit finalement heureux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec lui ? Mais il ne put pousser plus loin ses pensées car son regard tomba sur l'horloge et l'heure qu'elle affichait.

Il se releva d'un bond, en grommelant qu'il était en retard et mis tout le monde dehors, y compris son amant qui se retrouva sur le paillasson avec les deux autres.

« On t'offre un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**SANJI PASSE SUR LA TABLE D'OPERATION DE LAW ! LES QUESTIONS DE ZORO TROUVERONT-ELLES DES REPONSES ?**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Sanji s'activait dans la cuisine, déjà onze heures passées et il n'avait pas commencé à préparer. Maintenant que les villas étaient de nouveau toutes occupées, il reprenait son rôle de cuisinier de l'équipage même s'ils n'étaient pas à bord du Thousand Sunny. Robin allait bientôt arriver avec Ayame et le repas de la fillette se devait d'être prêt quand elle sera là. Et puis les autres ne tarderaient pas et sa maison allait se transformer, pour son plus grand bonheur, en une salle de restaurant privé de première classe.

Alors qu'il s'affairait avec l'habilité née de l'expérience, il sentit peser sur lui un regard. Il se retourna à demi, déjà certain de l'identité de celui qui l'observait depuis le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

« Tu vas devoir repasser plus tard, je suis occupé »

« Tu crois peut-être que mon temps peut être gaspillé ainsi ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que mes plats peuvent se perdre sur un caprice ? »

Law et Sanji se défièrent du regard un moment avant que le blond ne retourne à ses fourneaux.

« Tu pourrais rester pour une fois… je n'empoissonne pas les plats de mes invités, aussi désagréables soient-ils. »

Le chirurgien resta silence un bref instant, étudiant l'offre puis alla s'assoir à table. Sanji haussa un sourcil, ce devait être un oui. Rapidement, l'immense cuisine prit vie en même temps qu'arrivait les habitants de la LuffyHouse. Bientôt la pièce fut remplie par les bruits de conversations et des rires qui accompagnaient chacune de leurs réunions.

Law partagea avec un certain plaisir ce moment, bien qu'il trouva le niveau sonore bien trop élevé pour lui. Le repas touchait à sa fin, Brook joua un air en sourdine sur son violon et les conversations baissèrent d'intensité. La seule chose qui ne baissait pas était le regard que posait sur lui l'escrimeur.

« Dis-moi Trafalgar-San, ça fait deux semaines que ton navire est arrimé à la LuffyHouse et c'est la première fois que tu partage un repas avec nous. Y aurait-il une raison particulière à ta présence parmi nous aujourd'hui ? »

Law regarda la brune en se disant qu'il n'aimait pas son regard trop perçant et encore moins son sourire qui semblait lui indiquer qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Tout le monde semblait attendre sa réponse car le silence s'était fait dans la cuisine où même la musique s'était tue.

« En fait, j'étais venu chercher le cuisinier mais comme il était occupé… » Law fixa Sanji un bref instant « tu pourras te vanter d'être le premier à m'avoir fait attendre. »

Sanji se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise en sentant tous les regards peser sur lui, car ils savaient pourquoi le chirurgien était venu le chercher bien qu'ils pensaient tous que Luffy serait le premier. Il chercha dans ses poches son paquet de cigarette et en coinça une aux coins de ses lèvres et tout à coup le silence fut brisée par une petite voix.

Le petit renne médecin grimpa sur la table et zigzagua entre les plats avant de se jeter sur Sanji et de lui arracher la cigarette de la bouche.

« SANJI ! Je t'interdis d'allumer ça ! »

« Du calme, Chopper, je… »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes immédiatement de fumer, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Tu te rends compte que ton bébé va tout ressentir une fois que cet homme l'aura mis en toi ? »

« Chopper, je… »

« Et il va souffrir autant, voir même plus que toi, du manque si tu n'arrête pas avant ? »

BAM !

Tous les regards quittèrent le renne qui faisait la morale à son nakama pour se fixer sur Zoro qui riait tellement qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise.

« Stupide marimo ! Qu'es-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine ? »

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil au renne qui avait l'air furibond et repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire jusqu'à ce que Chopper saute sur son ventre. L'éclat de colère dans ses yeux suffire à arrêter son rire aussi efficacement que les mots qui l'accompagnait.

« Zoro, j'ai sept formes dont une qui doit peser plus d'une tonne… veux tu que je me transforme là, maintenant ? »

Dans le silence qui régna tous purent entendre distinctement le sabreur déglutir sous la menace avant de lever les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi Chopper… c'est juste que cet imbécile de cuistot essaye déjà d'arrêter de fumer. »

« Hein ? Il essaye d'arrêter ? »

« Depuis une semaine »

« Huit jours exactement. »

Zoro regarda tous ses nakamas un par un.

« Me dites pas que vous n'avez remarqué aucun changement dans ses plats ? »

Il y eu un échange de regards étonnés puis ils goutèrent de nouveaux les plats, attentifs.

« Oh… c'est très subtil, très discret. » remarqua Robin

« Je ne remarque rien d'anormal. » nota Franky, appuyé par Luffy, Usopp et Brook.

« C'est … un poil trop salé »

Zoro se retourna vers son amant, un grand sourire et un air triomphant sur le visage.

« Tu vois ? Robin et Nami l'ont remarqué elle aussi. »

« Seulement après que tu les aient orientées. »

« Tu ne peux pas admettre que tu sale trop depuis que tu fumes moins ? »

« Je ne sale pas trop mes plats ! Et efface ce sourire de ton visage avant que je ne le fasse en m'essuyant les pieds sur ta tronche ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Zoro se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser le pauvre petit renne qui était resté là où il était car il ne savait plus où se mettre suite à sa méprise avec Sanji. Les deux amants commencèrent à se battre quand Law décida d'intervenir.

_« Shamble »_

Sous les regards ébahis des autres, Zoro et Sanji disparurent dans une sphère bleue, laissant à leur place un Becher et une fiole. Le chirurgien se leva ensuite, remettant sa casquette en place.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser avant que ces deux là ne saccagent mon labo et que je sois dans l'obligation de les tuer ensuite. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Une fois le capitaine pirate parti, le silence s'installa à table. Silence qui fut rompu par les cris de Kyo que toute cette agitation avait fini par réveiller. Les jeunes parents s'éclipsèrent pour s'occuper du nourrisson et Ayame profita de ce moment pour poser les questions que cette conversation avait éveillées en elle.

« Pourquoi tonton Sanji doit arrêter de fumer ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ? Les garçons ne peuvent pas en avoir. »

Franky se décomposa, sa fille était décidément bien trop intelligente pour son âge et ses questions de plus en plus complexes l'avaient mis plus d'une fois dans l'embarras par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère avait toujours soit la réponse soit une question qui détournait la petite fille de ses interrogations premières. Sur ce coup là, il laissa volontiers l'archéologue répondre à la fillette.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie, les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant mais tu connais tes oncles, ils sont tous plus têtus les uns que les autres. »

« Alors tonton Sanji et tonton Zoro veulent avoir un enfant comme toi et papa ? »

« C'est ça oui. »

« Et le monsieur aux tatouages, il va les aider ? »

Robin sourit à sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux, fière de son intelligence.

« Shishishi ! T'as raison ma petite Ayame. Traffy va mettre un bébé dans le ventre de Sanji comme il a fait avec moi ce matin ! »

Il eu un « hein » général et parfaitement coordonné à la suite de l'annonce de Luffy.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Usopp soupira, le visage dans sa main.

« Tu sais vraiment faire les annonces toi. »

« Ben quoi ? Il y a une manière de les faire ? »

« Bah, si c'est toi, c'est probablement la seule façon de faire. »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sanji et Zoro baissèrent les armes quand ils furent transportés dans le sous-marin contre leur gré.

« Il commence à me chauffer ce gars ! »

« C'est généralement l'effet que je fais. »

Le bretteur se tendit, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il regarda le chirurgien passer entre eux et aller au fond de la salle pour mettre en place deux brancards. Quand la disposition lui convient, il tendit la main vers un den den mushi.

« Mushi, mushi ? »

« Au labo. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et raccrocha puis il se tourna vers le couple qui était resté debout près de la porte. Il eu un sourire provocant et s'adressa à Sanji.

« En selle, princesse ! »

Le cuistot se tendit, furieux et défia Law du regard tandis que Zoro murmura un « sale enfoiré » en tentant de dégainer un de ses sabres. Tenta seulement car Law avait emprisonné ses armes dans une de ses sphères et d'un mouvement de la main, les envoya hors de portée de l'épéiste. Ça allait dégénérer en bataille rangée quand Sanji posa une main sur son bras et échangea un regard avec lui. Comprenant le message silencieux, Zoro grogna avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine tandis que Sanji se déshabilla rapidement en ne gardant que le bas et s'allongeât sur un des brancards.

« Finissons-en. »

Kira, la jumelle aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune, entra dans la salle et sur un signe de son capitaine alla prendre place sur le lit vacant. Le chirurgien fit apparaitre sa _salle d'opération_ et il préleva rapidement l'organe voulu du corps de la jeune femme. Law nota avec plaisir le regard ébahi du cuisinier allongé à coté de lui mais il nota surtout l'écarquillement de l'œil du borgne renfrogné dans son coin. Alors comme ça, il pouvait afficher autre chose que ce visage blasé ou énervé ? Intéressant. Law devait s'avouer qu'il aimait bien agacé ce couple, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec Usopp et Luffy car il plaignait déjà le sniper. Il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire et emménagea une cavité dans l'abdomen de Sanji, en dessous du nombril et y nicha la boule de chair. Il referma ses incisions qui disparurent sans laisser de trace et laissa son dôme s'évaporer, libérant ses occupants. Il eu un sourire pour sa nakama qui prit congé après un signe de tête, Sanji se redressa un peu étourdi par la vitesse de l'intervention.

« Et c'est tout ? »

Law sourit à la question du cuistot, identique à celle que Luffy avait posé quelques heures auparavant.

« Et oui. Félicitation, vous allez être papas ! Et moi je vais pouvoir retrouver ma tranquillité. »

Sanji et Zoro se regardèrent un instant, apparemment ils avaient d'autres questions à poser mais aucun des deux n'osaient les poser, ce qui agaça le pirate.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça va se passer… pour l'accouchement ? »

Devant l'air étonné du chirurgien, Zoro précisa sa question.

« Parce que là, tu n'as rien mis pour permettre la sortie du bébé. »

« Tu as déjà assisté à un accouchement ? »

« Celui de Nami. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Usopp et moi on l'a aidée. Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? »

« Elle a omis ce détail. »

« J'aimerais bien que tu répondes à sa question. Après tout, cet enfant va sortir de mon corps et j'aimerais autant savoir comment. »

« Venez. »

Law sorti de la salle d'opération et entra dans son labo adjacent où il alla s'assoir derrière son bureau, invitant d'un geste les deux hommes à faire de même. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

« Comme l'a fait remarqué Zoro, je n'ai mis que le strict nécessaire et il va falloir que je récupère ce que je vous ai implanté après… »

Il eu un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes analysèrent les paroles du chirurgien, puis ils comprirent.

« Tu vas encore nous découper, c'est ça ? » soupira Sanji.

« Si vous préférez, je laisse faire votre médecin. Du moment que je récupère les deux utérus qui ne sont pas à vous, la méthode m'importe peu. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant avant que Law ne soupire à son tour.

« Si je fait ça, les jumelles vont me tuer. Bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas plus que vous, je reviendrais. »

Il se leva, signalant ainsi la fin de la « consultation » et leur ouvrit la porte mais avant de sortir il leur donna deux den den Mushi.

« Je reviens dans huit mois, s'il y a un problème avant vous m'appelez. »

Ils empochèrent les petits escargots endormis et commencèrent à s'en aller.

« Au fait, vous expliquerez tout ça aux deux autres pour moi. »

Puis il claqua la porte sur eux. Bon, ils feront un petit topo à Usopp, à lui d'expliquer comme il pourra la situation à Luffy. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur bungalow quand Zoro s'arrêta d'un coup. Sanji fit encore quelques pas avant de se retourner pour voir pourquoi son compagnon s'était arrêté. Derrière eux, le groove était vide. Law était parti.

* * *

_un petit mots pour mes revieweuses un brin sadiques qui comme moi souhaitaient à Luffy une grossesse mouvementée, ça arrive dans le prochain chapitre. il fallait d'abord que je traite l'insémination de Sanji après avoir consacré un chapitre à celle de Luffy car après tout cette fic à deux couples pour centric ^^  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**QUAND LES HORMONES S'EN MÊLENT. LES DOUCES JOIES DE LA GROSSESSE !**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Law avait joué les apprentis sorciers avec Luffy et Sanji et les hormones commençaient à se manifester. Certes différemment pour les deux hommes mais elles étaient sans conteste présentes.

Ça ne commença pas insidieusement ou lentement pour le Roi des pirates mais elles s'imposèrent brutalement à lui un matin. Il se réveilla alléché par les bonnes odeurs des plats qu'Usopp lui cuisinait tous les matins pour son petit déjeuner. Il huma les senteurs qu'il préférait : des œufs, du lard, des toasts… et il se leva, pressé d'aller dévorer son premier repas mais à peine eu-t-il mit un pied dans la cuisine qu'il commença à se sentir mal, très mal.

Usopp le vit devenir tout pâle avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il soupira, la poêle encore à la main et regarda les quantités astronomiques qu'il avait préparé. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il allait devoir revoir les portions à la baisse. Il posant la poêle encore chaude sur la cuisinière et alla voir comment allait son amant en toquant à la porte des toilettes.

« Chéri ? Ça va ? »

« Usoooooopp… je suis maaalaaaade… »

Derrière la porte, le sniper se mit à sourire, Chopper leur avait pourtant bien expliqué les possibles désagréments qu'engendrait une grossesse mais comme à son habitude, Luffy n'avait rien écouté.

« Non chéri, tu n'es pas malade, tu es enceinte. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Roi des pirates au teint brouillé et cireux.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que si je suis dans cet état c'est à cause du bébé ? »

« Rappelle toi, Chopper nous en a parler. C'est à cause des hormones qui sont produites pendant la grossesse. »

« Mais ?... je vais être malade longtemps ? »

« Attends que je me souvienne… à peu près trois mois, je crois. »

« Trois mois ?! Mais comment je vais faire pour… »

Luffy devient encore plus pâle, si c'était possible, et retourna s'enfermer dans la petite pièce à nouveau sujet à une nausée aussi incontrôlable que désagréable.

« Bouge pas de là, je reviens. »

« Très drôle ! Et où veux tu que j'aille dans l'état où je suis ? Je n'ai même pas pu manger… »

Usopp secoua la tête et laissa son amant en tête à tête avec la cuvette. Il alla dans la cuisine faire disparaitre la source des nausées de Luffy et apporta toute la nourriture qu'il avait préparée chez Sanji et Zoro, pour qu'au moins les autres puissent en profiter.

Passant par la terrasse, il toqua à la porte fenêtre entrouverte et entra dans la cuisine de ses nakamas où il trouva Zoro assit entrain de lire le journal du matin devant une tasse de café.

« Salut Zoro. Il est où Sanji ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. C'est quoi tout ça Usopp ? T'as réussi à gaver Luffy ? »

« Non, il est malade, du coup il n'a rien mangé. »

« Les hormones, hein ? Pas de bol pour lui. »

« Ouais, comme tu dis. Sanji aussi ne se sent pas bien ? »

« Non, il pleure...encore. »

« Les hormones, hein ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et pourquoi cette fois ? »

« Il a sucré mon café. »

« Tu lui a dis ? »

« Non, mais il l'a remarqué et il a mal pris le fait que je ne lui dise rien. »

« Si tu lui avait dit, tu serais arrivé au même résultat. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un grand soupire. Encore sept mois.

« Dis-moi Usopp… »

« Hum ? »

« T'as rien remarqué d'autre chez Luffy ? À cause des hormones ? »

« Tu crois pas qu'il en bave déjà assez comme ça ? »

« Je ne parle pas d'un effet néfaste comme les nausées ou l'hypersensibilité… »

« Oh !... _ça_ ! »

« Oui, _ça_. »

« C'est… terrible. Je suis presque content qu'il soit malade ce matin, au moins cette fois, rien n'a cramé. »

« De quoi vous parler tous les deux ? Usopp, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Ah Sanji, Luffy est… malade ce matin. Du coup, je ne voulais pas gâcher tout ça… »

« T'as eu raison, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour prendre leur petits déjeuners, ça partira surement. »

Sanji se mit aux fourneaux et Usopp échangea un sourire complice avec Zoro avant de prendre congé pour retourner voir son "malade". Avant qu'il s'en aille, Sanji lui donna une boite.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Pour Luffy, il faut qu'il mange quelque chose. »

« Ben j'espère que ça passera. À tout à l'heure les gars. »

Usopp sortit au moment où les premiers pensionnaires de la LuffyHouse entraient dans la cuisine.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Usopp retourna dans ses appartements, le bento sous le bras. Il déposa la boite sur la table de la cuisine et alla toquer à la porte des toilettes. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte et trouva la pièce vide.

« Luffy ? »

« Là… je suis là Usopp. »

Il suivit la voix de son amant et le découvrit dans la chambre, réfugier au fond du lit, le teint encore bien blanc.

« Ça va pas mieux ? »

Luffy secoua la tête.

« J'ai à la fois faim et envie de vomir, en plus je suis tout fatigué… »

Usopp s'assit sur le lit à coté de Luffy et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son Roi.

« Sanji à préparé quelque chose exprès pour toi. Tu veux essayer d'en manger un peu ? »

« Ouais, mais amène une bassine au cas où. »

Usopp fit un tour par la cuisine pour récupérer la boite et attrapa une bassine au passage. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Luffy était encore sous les couvertures. Usopp reprit sa place à coté de la forme ensevelie et posa la cuvette et le bento déballé à ses pieds.

« Chéri ? Tu dors ? »

Les couvertures remuèrent, signe que son occupant ne dormait pas. Usopp fronça les sourcils, mais à quoi jouait-il encore ? Il eu la réponse quand un bras surgit des draps et l'enserra.

« Luffy ?! Tu joues à quoi ? »

L'homme élastique attira son amant dans le lit et Usopp se rendit compte que Luffy avait profité de son absence pour se déshabiller.

« J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus manger. »

La voix de Luffy était rauque, suave, sensuelle et Usopp n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu es sûr d'être assez en forme ? Tu as dis que tu étais fatigué. »

« C'est un ordre de ton Roi. »

« Alors si c'est un ordre. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui les laissa haletants et échauffés. Les hormones avaient du bon quand même.

.*.*.*.*.*.

La cuisine avait été désertée et l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Zoro s'était installé sur la terrasse après que Sanji l'ai envoyé paître quand il avait proposé son aide pour faire la vaisselle. L'épéiste soupira, les sautes d'humeurs de son amant commençaient à l'exaspérer et ce n'était que le début de la grossesse.

Au début, ces changements d'humeurs étaient surtout dus au manque de nicotine, le cuisinier ayant du mal à ne pas allumer un de ces bâtons nocifs mais si tentant. Du coup, il s'était montré irascible et de mauvaise humeur. Maintenant, il fallait y rajouter l'hypersensibilité provoquée par les hormones, ce qui faisait du cuistot un homme irascible, de mauvaise humeur et qui pleurait pour un rien.

Pour aider son homme dans son sevrage, Zoro lui avait acheté, sur les conseils de Chopper, des bâtons de réglisse que Sanji mâchonnait quand il avait envie de prendre une cigarette. Le petit renne médecin et lui essayaient de l'accompagner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais son humeur de dogue avait même découragé Sam, le jeune apprenti du médecin.

Une main passa dans son champ visuel, posant une chope de bière devant lui puis Sanji s'assit sur une chaise à coté de lui. Zoro jeta un œil au cuisinier pour juger de son humeur avant de lui parler quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien fiché aux coins de sa bouche, ni cigarette non allumée, ni bâton de réglisse. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas fumé en cachette. Sentant le regard du vert peser sur lui, Sanji reposa son verre après avoir bu une longue gorgée de la boisson fraiche

« Je n'ai pas fumé. »

« Je n'ai rien dis. »

« Vu la façon dont tu me regardais, je suis sûr que tu y pensais. »

Zoro fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Sanji cherchait visiblement la confrontation et Zoro savait qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant mais il posa quand même sa question.

« Tu ne prends plus tes bâtons de réglisse ? »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

« Comment ça ? »

Sanji haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est surement dû aux hormones mais rien que l'odeur de la réglisse me soulève le cœur depuis ce matin. »

« Et pour la cigarette. »

« Pareil. »

Zoro haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.

« Prouve-le. »

Sanji sourit à son tour puis se pencha vers son amant. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres frôlent les siennes sans pourtant les touchers puis Sanji s'écarta, laissant un Zoro dépité sur sa chaise. Le cuistot se leva et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

« Pas ici… suis moi. »

Zoro mata son amant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre, lui jetant un regard aguicheur et chargé d'envie par-dessus son épaule avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Zoro se leva, finalement, les hormones avaient aussi du bon.

* * *

_oui, je sais, c'est court mais promis je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre. et puis si vous avez des idées/attentes faites le moi savoir en MP ^^  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_Vous vouliez plus de Zosan? en voilà un peu plus ^^  
_

_les deux "hommes" qui en bavent des effets des hormones chez leurs amants, vous voilà servi_

_plus de symptômes chez nos hommes enceintes? voici, voici._

_je sais, je suis sadique mais __ je vous assure que __c'est pour leur bien :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**PREMIER TRIMESTRE, ENTRE NAUSÉES ET SOUPE D'HUMEUR !**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Usopp ouvrit les yeux, s'arrachant aux limbes du sommeil. La chambre baignait dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Finalement, il avait passé la journée au lit avec Luffy. Il se tourna vers son amant qui dormait encore, laissant son regard courir sur son corps offert et se régala du spectacle de sa peau nue colorée par les rayons du couchant. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et ramassa un peu du désordre qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre. Retrouvant quelques uns de ses vêtements, il se rhabilla et fini son rangement par la boite de bento qui trainait dans un coin. Deux rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues quand il se remémora la façon très érotique qu'il avait appliqué pour pouvoir réussir à faire avaler quelque chose à Luffy sans qu'il ne le rendre aussitôt. S'il avait su que la grossesse transformerait à ce point l'homme élastique, il ne se serait pas montré aussi réticent. Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement.

Il alla à la cuisine dans le but de nettoyer le bento avant de la rendre à Sanji quand il aperçut Zoro assit sur sa terrasse une bière devant lui. Il déposa la boite dans l'évier, prit une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur et sorti pieds nus rejoindre son ami dehors.

« Salut. »

« 'Lut…whoa ! »

Zoro avait laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise quand il posa les yeux sur son ami qui le rejoignait. Usopp leva les sourcils, étonné de la réaction du sabreur.

« Quoi ? J'ai mis mon t-shirt à l'envers ? »

« Non, mais tu devrais aller en mettre un autre. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est taché ? »

« Il ne couvre pas les marques. »

« Les marques… quelles marques ? »

Usopp se contorsionna pour tenter de regarder ses zones qui sont impossible à voir sur soi-même pour finalement se tourner vers la porte-fenêtre et observer son reflet.

« Oh bordel ! Je vais l'étrangler ! »

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il avait enfilé un jean et un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir les dizaines de suçons qui parcouraient son cou et les griffures bien rouges qui striaient ses épaules et ses omoplates.

« Pas la peine de vous demander à quoi vous avez passé la journée… »

Usopp se tourna vers Zoro qui avait un large sourire sur le visage. Se renfrognant, le sniper ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique. C'était petit, mesquin, cruel mais il était trop mortifié pour y penser.

« Et toi ? Si t'es là, ce n'est pas pour mes bières, tu essayes juste d'éviter Sanji. »

Le sourire de Zoro s'effaça avant de réapparaitre, plus triste.

« Ouais, c'est pas faux… en fait, c'est même tout à fait ça. Je me planque. »

Usopp se rassit et but une gorgée de boisson fraiche.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

L'épéiste regarda l'océan un moment, le temps de chercher les mots appropriés pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était loin d'être simple en ce moment.

« Il… m'a menti. »

Usopp stoppa sa main à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et reposa la bouteille sans avoir bu, observant son ami qui avait l'air triste.

« Il t'a menti ? Sur quoi ? »

« La clope… il m'a dit qu'il avait réussit à arrêter pour après me dire l'inverse. »

Zoro replongeât dans le souvenir des récents événements, quand il avait rejoint son love-Cook dans leur chambre.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Il était entré moins d'une minutes après lui mais dés qu'il eu posé un pied dans la pièce, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, le corps à moitié nu de son homme qui se serrait contre lui. Ils s'étaient embrassé passionnément, presque violemment avant que le blond ne relâche ses lèvres et lui murmure son mensonge d'une voix essoufflée.

« J'ai menti… pour les cigarettes. »

Zoro avait écarquillé son œil avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as fumé ? »

« Non… mais j'ai envie… terriblement envie d'en allumer une. »

« Et les bâtons de réglisse ? »

Sanji eu une moue écœurée.

« Là, je n'ai pas menti. Rien que l'odeur… »

« Je comprend pas… pourquoi tu as menti ? »

« Pour que tu me suive, que tu me rejoigne ici. »

Le cuisinier attrapa son amant par le col et le fit voler à travers de la pièce où il atterrit sur le lit. Il voulut se relever mais Sanji s'assit à califourchon sur lui, lui immobilisant les jambes avec les siennes et ses bras avec ses mains. Oh…il avait beau être enceinte, il restait le seul homme capable de lui tenir tête.

« Tes bâtons de réglisse, c'était pas efficace Zoro. »

« Je vais appeler Chopper, on trouvera bien un moyen de te désintoxiquer de cette saloperie. »

« J'ai un moyen, moi. »

Zoro put voir à ce moment là, malgré la pénombre, le désir et l'envie danser dans les yeux bleus de son amant.

« Et c'est quoi ? »

Sanji se pencha, maintenant toujours Zoro cloué au lit et lui murmura d'une voix qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

« Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport avec les clopes ? »

Sanji frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes, mettant Zoro au supplice par cette caresse légère qui promettait tant. La réponse qui lui donna, il l'a prit au pied de la lettre, ne réfléchissant aux implications que plus tard, une fois le désir et les pulsions assouvis.

« Baise-moi Zoro… à chaque fois que j'aurais envie d'allumer une cigarette, remplace ce désir par celui de ton corps. »

Enfin le baiser tant annoncé arriva, intense, avide, impatient. Tout contre ses lèvres, Sanji le supplia dans un murmure.

« S'il te plait, fais moi oublier l'envie d'allumer une cigarette et empêche moi de faire du mal à notre bébé. »

Le gout salé de se larmes se mélangea à celui de leur baiser et Zoro lui fit oublier pour un temps sa nocive addiction.

*.*.*.*.*.*

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il t'a menti, Ok. Mais il te l'a avoué tout de suite après, non ? »

« Peut-être, mais là n'est pas le problème. »

Usopp jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Zoro, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce qui pouvait bien tracasser l'épéiste.

« Tu permet que l'on résume la situation ? Parce que là je pige que dalle ! »

Zoro haussa les épaules.

« Alors Sanji s'est servit d'un prétexte pour t'attirer au lit. »

Hochement de tête couleur gazon.

« Puis il te demande de lui faire l'amour à chaque fois qu'il à envie de fumer ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Et toi ça te dérange ? »

Hochement de tête avant qu'Usopp ne lui mette une gifle à l'arrière du crane.

« Non mais ça va pas, long-pif ?! Tu veux mourir ? »

« Si tu n'était pas aussi crétin, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça ! C'est un problème de faire l'amour à celui qu'on aime aussi souvent qu'il s'allumait ses cigarettes ? »

« Abruti ! C'est évidement pas ça le problème ! »

« C'est quoi à la fin ?! »

« Je… ! Je…ne suis pas un patch à la nicotine, merde ! »

Usopp allait répliquer quand la portée des mots de Zoro lui apparu et lui fit refermer la bouche qu'il avait ouverte sans émettre un son. Il regarda son ami, le visage rouge et les bras croisés, visiblement gêné de cette confession à laquelle il l'avait poussé.

« Le problème, c'est que tu te sens utilisé, c'est ça ? »

Il eu pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule rapide.

« Tu sais que Sanji ne ferai pas ça. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a proposé. »

Usopp se prit le visage dans sa main en soupirant. Quinze ans et ces deux là n'étaient toujours pas capables d'avoir une conversation d'adulte sans se prendre la tête.

« T'es qu'un crétin. »

« Je te découpe en tranche ou en dés ? »

« Sanji ne t'a pas demandé de devenir son patch mais de l'aider à arrêter de fumer en remplaçant son désir pour la cigarette par un autre, plus important pour lui. »

Zoro resta un moment silencieux, contemplant l'océan calme qui se noircissait avec l'avancée de la soirée puis lâcha un petit rire dépité.

« Ouais… je suis un crétin. »

Dans le bungalow d'en face, ils virent Sanji qui mettait la table à l'extérieur et qui leur faisait signe.

« Le diner est servi, apparemment. »

« Je vais aller réveiller Luffy, on vous rejoint. »

« Usopp… »

Le sniper se retourna, déjà à moitié à l'intérieur de sa cuisine.

« Merci. »

« De rien. On est ami, non ? »

« Et… »

« Quoi ? »

« Change de t-shirt. »

Zoro s'en alla en rigolant tandis qu'Usopp rentrait, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, en maudissant un certain Roi.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro traversa la terrasse, saluant les femmes de l'équipage qui étaient les seules « invités » de ce soir, tous les autres étant occupés ailleurs et entra dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de Sanji qui lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. L'épéiste profita de ce moment pour l'observer un peu avant de venir poser une main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui et déposa un baiser léger sur l'oreille de son cuistot qui rougit aussitôt à cette marque de tendresse inattendue.

« Ça va Cook ? »

« Ça serai plutôt à moi de te demander ça, c'était pourquoi ce bisou ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Comme ça, j'avais envie c'est tout. »

Sanji sourit et baisa rapidement les lèvres de son amant qui grommela quelque chose inintelligible avant de se reprendre.

« Et pour la clope ? »

Sanji marqua un arrêt dans ses gestes le temps de faire une grimace.

« C'est dur, Marimo. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai envie d'en allumer une, là. »

Zoro s'approcha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je te ferai oublier cette envie dès que les autres auront débarrassés le plancher, d'accord ? »

Sanji hocha la tête avant de tourner le dos à son amant. Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours en larmes. Il attrapa les plats déjà prêts et les apporta dehors.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Usopp entra dans la chambre, laissant un rayon de lumière éclairer la pièce et chercha de quoi se changer. Dans le lit, Luffy remua, réveillé par la lumière et ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de s'étirer. Il se sentait bien. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Usopp fouiller dans l'armoire. Il s'assit et l'observa un moment en silence, apparemment le sniper cherchait quelque chose de précis et ne le trouvait pas.

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Ah ! Luffy, tu es réveillé. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Hum hum. Tu cherches quoi là-dedans ? »

« Un t-shirt. Tu sais, le rouge que Caimi m'a offert pour mon anniversaire il y a un ou deux ans… »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu en porte déjà un. Et en plus j'aime quand tu portes du blanc. »

Usopp retira enfin le morceau de tissu qu'il cherchait depuis un moment, victorieux, puis se tourna vers Luffy.

« Tu as… comment dire ?... laissé des traces. »

« Des traces ? Où ça, quand ? »

Usopp leva un doigt pour le faire patienter un instant et éclaira la pièce. Luffy ouvrit la bouche en voyant les marques qu'il avait laissées sur le corps de son amant.

« Je suis désolé Usopp, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. »

« Je sais, c'est pas si grave. »

Il retira le débardeur et le remplaça par le t-shirt rouge aux manches ¾ et avec un petit col montant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer tout les suçons qui parsemait son cou mais au moins le plus gros était caché.

« Habille toi, Sanji nous attend pour le diner. »

Luffa sauta dans ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, heureux de la simple perspective de partager un repas avec ses amis. Ils sortirent, main dans la main, et rejoignirent leurs nakamas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Zoro sorti de la cuisine les bras chargés de plats et sursauta quand un bras élastique vins piocher un morceau de viande devant son nez.

« Luffy ! Espèce de morfale, attend au moins que tout le monde soit servit ! »

« Désolé Zoro mais j'ai trop la dalle ! Je n'ai fait qu'un repas aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pas une raison ! »

Luffy mordit à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse et commença à mâcher avec plaisir quand il dut tout poser et aller précipitamment redire bonjour aux toilettes. Autour de la table, ses amies étaient partagées entre le rire ou la compassion et firent un mixe des deux. Usopp soupirait quand il senti que l'on tirait sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux sur la petite Ayame qui le regardait avec un air perplexe.

« Tonton Us… pourquoi il est parti en courant tonton Lu ? »

« Ma puce, c'est qu'il est malade, à cause du bébé. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il était tout vert ? »

« Qui était tout vert, Ayame-chwan ? »

« Tonton Sanji ! C'est tonton Luffy qui était devenu tout vert après avoir mangé un morceau de viande. »

Les rires autour de la table cessèrent quand ils virent le cuistot se raidir. Zoro leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Sanji se tenait droit comme i, une aura noire autour de lui et il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de cigarettes qu'il n'avait plus. Vieux reflexes. Il balaya du regard les personnes présentes ce soir : Nami, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Ayame, ce soir ils étaient en petit comité.

« D'autres réflexions sur ma cuisine, peut-être ? »

« Et bien puisque tu le demande… c'est un peu sucré en ce moment, Sanji-Kun. »

« Sucré ? Ce n'est pas vous deux qui avez fait la réflexion que mes plats étaient trop salés la dernière fois ? »

« Mais là Cook-San, ça fait beaucoup, regarde. Porc au caramel, salade d'endives aux pommes et à la mangue, poulet à l'ananas… »

Sanji regarda ses plats et sans piper mot, tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte. A ce moment là, Luffy le rejoignit, le teint encore bien brouillé. Ayame s'approcha de lui, un morceau de viande à la main, et lui tendit.

« Tonton Lu, tu en veux ? »

Luffy regarda le morceau de viande sue lui offrait la petite fille et il redevient tout vert. Il retourna s'enfermer dans les toilettes tandis que les filles riaient. Usopp et Zoro leur lancèrent un regard noir.

« C'est pas sympa, ce que vous faites. »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas vous qui devez gérer le merdier après »

Les femmes et la fillette s'excusèrent mais avouèrent quand même que voir ces deux là dans cet état était très amusant. Elles prient congés peu après et Usopp alla chercher Luffy qui était recroquevillé dans la petite pièce. Il s'agenouilla à ces cotés et lui présenta son dos auquel le jeune homme s'agrippa.

« Je déteste ça, Usopp… »

« Quoi ? Être malade ? Je comprends. »

« Non pas ça… être faible. »

« T'en fais pas chéri, ça ne durera pas. »

Usopp coucha son amant et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de s'allonger à ses cotés.

Zoro alla frapper à la porte de la chambre et y entra sans attendre de réponse, après tout c'était aussi la sienne. Sanji était assit dans le fauteuil, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine pour pouvoir y poser son menton, les joues humides, et un bâton de réglisse malmené entre ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux couleur d'or.

« Je déteste ça, Zoro. »

« Je sais, Love-Cook. »

« Être aussi faible… »

« Tu n'es pas faible, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu es juste enceinte et ça passera. »

Sanji eu un faible sourire et Zoro lui retira le bâton de la bouche avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer au lit.


	14. Chapter 13

_Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier mes revieuweuses : Mello-rine17, Minimilie, Luffiee, Michikuni-mayu et Shina. Un grand merci à vous, vos encouragements me font toujours chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer quand parfois je n'ai pas envie. _

_Je vous avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné du fils à retordre car je suis dans un état de fatigue qui se situe loin au-delà de la limite de l'épuisement ces derniers temps et la dernière fois que j'ais été dans cet état, j'ai fait mourir Usopp qui est mon perso préféré ^^. Bon, au final, ce chapitre est tout doux et tout tendre, un gros marshmallow pour vous les filles. _

_je vous laisse déguster, c'est 100% sans calories mdr :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DEUXIÈME TRIMESTRE. GARÇON OU FILLE ? LE DUR CHOIX DU PRÉNOM !**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Le temps passa et tant bien que mal, les deux futurs « mamans » avancèrent dans leur grossesse. Avec l'aide de Sanji et Usopp, Luffy avait trouvé les aliments qui passaient et ceux qui le rendaient nauséeux. Malheureusement pour lui, la viande qu'il adorait appartenait à la deuxième catégorie. Quand au cuistot, il était enfin parvenu à arrêter de fumer grâce à Zoro qui fit don de son corps sans restriction. Et face à ses crises de larmes intempestives, tout le monde mis un peu du sien en faisant attention à leurs paroles surtout ce qui concernait les repas. Du coup, pour avoir une paix toute relative, Zoro ferma le restaurant de Sanji, invitant cordialement ses nakamas à faire usage de leur propre cuisine. N'étaient accepter qu'Usopp et Luffy car le cuisinier et le sniper cherchaient encore ce que pouvait manger le Roi sans le vomir dans la foulée. Le fait de manger moins et surtout de ne plus manger de viande transforma petit à petit le capitaine qui passa d'hyperactif à hyper calme, ce qui inquiéta pendant un temps le petit renne médecin.

Ils entamaient le cinquième mois de la grossesse dans une ambiance relativement sereine comparée aux premiers temps. Law était passé les voir quelques jours auparavant et était repartit dans la foulée quand il constata que tout allait bien. Pour le moment avait-il ajouté avec un sourire énigmatique. Le train-train quotidien faisait son œuvre et leurs amis cessèrent peu à peu de les embêter et chacun retourna à sa vie tranquille.

Tranquille.

C'était un mot que peu de gens aurait associé à la LuffyHouse mais chose incroyable, c'était le cas. Non pas que le Roi des pirates soit tombé dans un état proche de la catatonie du à un manque de nourriture mais plutôt parce qu'il restait de longs moments calme, les yeux dans le vague, rêveur, une main posée sur le léger arrondi de son ventre.

Sanji, soulagé de la charge de la restauration étant donné que Zoro avait mis tout le monde dehors jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, s'était au début ennuyé avant de se lancer ou plutôt de se relancer dans la recherche de All Blue tout en testant en parallèle de nouvelles recettes que Nami revendait aux établissements de l'archipel et qui avait un succès fou.

Zoro le laissait le matin pour se rendre au dojo et le retrouvait plus tard dans la journée au même endroit. La cuisine débordait de recettes à moitié écrites qui côtoyaient des cartes et divers relevés maritimes de RedLine. Sanji tourbillonnait dans son espace clos, entouré de compas et de casseroles, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour parler à son bébé, lui demandant son avis sur une recette ou sur un plan.

Zoro et Usopp quand à eux, se retrouvaient souvent le soir pour partager une bière et discuter des changements que la grossesse apportait au comportement de leur amant.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Le ciel était clair et parsemé d'étoiles, la nuit douce et agréable, comme chaque soir sur l'archipel où le climat était quasiment invariable. Usopp sortit de la cuisine, une bouteille dans chaque main et rejoignit Zoro sur la terrasse. D'ici, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur les autres bungalows et ils regardaient du coin de l'œil leurs amants qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine de Sanji, Luffy servant de gouteur aux nouveautés culinaires végétariennes du blond.

Usopp posa la bouteille devant son nakama et s'assit avant de prendre la parole.

« Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. »

« Luffy ? C'est sur que ça repose de le voir aussi calme. »

« C'est vrai… mais je ne parlais pas de Luffy. »

« Cook ? »

« Il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver All Blue, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit on le savait tous. Alors, ça fait plaisir de le voir se remettre à sa recherche. »

Zoro resta un moment silencieux, sirotant le liquide ambré et amère. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en regardant le blond et le brun qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

« Il croit de nouveau en son rêve… c'est vrai, c'est bien. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et firent trinquer leurs bouteilles au dessus de la table.

« À la grossesse.

« À la grossesse. »

Un moment passa, silencieux mais agréable.

« Dis-moi Zoro… »

« Hum ? »

« Garçon ou fille ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« T'es pas curieux de savoir ? »

« Même si je l'était, on ne le saura que dans plusieurs mois encore. »

« Moi, je voudrais une fille… une fille douce, gentille et calme. »

Zoro le regarda un instant les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Usopp le regarda d'un œil noir, visiblement vexé par la réaction du sabreur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Calme et douce ? Avec ses pères ? »

« Ben quoi ? »

Zoro posa un coude sur la table et tendit son index en direction du bungalow puis le pointa sur le sniper.

« Réfléchis une seconde. Même si c'est une fille, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit douce et calme avec un père sniper et menteur professionnel et un autre qui est plus excité qu'un chewing-gum hyperactif dopé aux stéroïdes ? »

Usopp réfléchit un instant aux arguments que Zoro lui contrait le temps de boire une gorgée puis soupira, vaincu.

« En plus, si c'est une fille, tu auras inévitablement droit aux petits copains plus ou moins louches qu'elle te ramèneras. »

« C'est bon ! N'en jette plus ! Finalement un garçon m'ira bien. Après tout, il ne pourra pas être pire que Luffy… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis l'épéiste leva les mains en l'air

« J'ai rien dis ! »

« Tu n'en pense pas moins… mais tu as raison au fond. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, fille ou garçon ? »

Zoro réfléchit un moment en contemplant le ciel étoilé.

« Je ne sais pas… un garçon serai bien, il pourrait suivre mes entrainements ou les traces de son père et devenir cuistot à la recherche du All Blue. Une fille pourrait le faire aussi, quoique la voie du sabre soit plus dure pour elle que pour un fils…. »

« En clair, tu t'en fous ! »

« Garçon ! Je préférerais un garçon. »

Usopp leva les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas avoir à découper une armée entière de prétendants baveux et pervers qui vont lui tourner autour comme des vautours. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Usopp de rire franchement, imaginant sans peine la scène.

« Elle te détesterai à l'adolescence. »

« Ouais, surtout que je suis sûr qu'elle arrivera à manipuler son père pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voudra, il n'a jamais su rester aux femmes et elles le mènent à la baguette. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non… »

« On est dans un beau merdier. »

Ils étaient encore entrain de rire quand leurs amants les rejoignirent, les bras chargés de plats divers et variés. Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur et rentrèrent s'installer dans le salon quand la nuit commença à se faire fraiche.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Confortablement installé deux par deux dans les canapés se faisant face, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Zoro s'était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Sanji et ronflait doucement. De leur coté, Usopp s'était adossé à l'accoudoir et Luffy s'était installé entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse. Le sniper en avait profité pour poser une main sur le ventre arrondi de son Roi. Ils en vinrent à parler de prénom de garçon, Zoro ayant ouvert un œil pour participer à la conversation.

« Moi je veux l'appeler Ace ! … c'est quoi ces grimaces ? »

« Monkey D Ace ? C'est bof. » Lui répondit son amant.

« Ben vas-y Usopp, dis-nous ce qui te plairais » lui demanda Sanji tandis que Luffy affichait une moue boudeuse. Le sniper réfléchit un instant.

« C'est dur… j'aimerais un nom que personne dans notre entourage porte ou à porté comme… heu...Tom. »

« Tom ? Comme le maitre de Franky ? » Zoro haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres tandis que les deux autres riaient.

« Ok, ok… mauvais exemple. Alors… je ne sais pas moi… Nathaniel ? »

« Ah non, c'est trop nul ! Et trop long aussi » lui opposa Luffy.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient des idées, Usopp caressait distraitement le ventre de Luffy qui faisait pareil de l'autre coté, faisant frôler leurs doigts quand le sniper proposa un nom.

« Et pourquoi pas Kenny ? »

« C'est pas mal… Kenny ? J'aime bi…Woua ! »

Luffy s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase et Usopp avait immobilisé sa main sur l'arrondi tandis que les deux autres les regardaient, étonnés et inquiets.

« Ça va Luffy ? Tu as mal ? » Lui demanda Sanji

« Il faut qu'on appel Chopper ? »

« Non, non, les gars, ça va… c'est juste que… ça a recommencé, tu as senti Usopp ? »

« Oui… oui, je l'ai senti. C'est génial ! »

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Le blond et le vert s'approchèrent des deux bruns et chacun prit une main de leurs amis pour la poser sur le ventre de leur capitaine. Luffy prononça à nouveau le prénom.

« Kenny. »

Et tous sentirent le petit coup donné par l'enfant. Ils se regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rigolant du caractère déjà bien trempé de ce petit qui avait décidé de son prénom. L'heure avançait et la soirée aussi, Zoro et Sanji prirent congé du couple et rentrèrent chez eux, heureux et légèrement jaloux. Une fois seul, Luffy demanda à Usopp.

« Et si c'est une fille ? On garde quand même Kenny ? »

Usopp faisait la vaisselle et s'arrêta le temps de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est le bébé qui a choisi, non ? »

« Shishishi… tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Monkey D Kenny… »

Usopp s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et vins poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de son amant.

« Coucou, Ken-chan… »

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

De retour dans leur bungalow, Zoro et Sanji allèrent se coucher. En fait, Sanji serait bien passé par la cuisine faire un brin de ménage mais Zoro savait que si le cuistot se retrouvait au milieu de ses cartes et des casseroles, il le trouverait là demain matin. Attrapant son amant sous le bras, il l'emmena dans la chambre bien contre son gré.

« Zoro ! Lâche-moi abruti d'algue ! »

« Non ! »

« … »

Sanji resta coït, pas à cause de la réponse laconique mais plutôt à cause de l'intonation avec laquelle ce simple mot avait été prononcé, laissant transparaitre ainsi de la peine. Le cuisinier ne put pousser son interrogation car l'épéiste le déposa sur leur lit et commença le déshabiller rapidement.

« Hé !... doucement… tu vas déchirer… »

Sanji renonça à se faire entendre de son amant et attendit qu'il ait fini, vaguement désolé pour la chemise qu'il aimait bien mais dont les coutures n'avaient pas résistées à l'empressement du sabreur. Il envoya d'ailleurs ses propres vêtements rejoindre le tas et s'allongea avec lui, ramenant les couvertures sur eux puis il descendit le long du torse du blond pour venir poser sa tête sur le ventre rond, entourant la taille de son amant de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zoro ? »

« Rien. »

Sanji soupira en caressant la tignasse verte.

« Tu as beau être aussi vert qu'une algue, tu tiens plus de l'huitre. Aussi hermétique. »

Zoro se contenta de grogner, donnant ainsi raison au cuisinier.

« C'est parce que Junior n'a pas fait encore sentir son coup de pied ? »

Zoro se redressa un peu pour regarder son amant.

« Junior ? »

« Ben quoi ? On a toujours pas choisi de prénom et dire le bébé ça fait trop impersonnel. »

Zoro soupira puis céda à la demande implicite de Sanji qui voulait apparemment continuer la conversation sur les prénoms.

« Fille ou garçon ? »

« On a passé la soirée à parler de prénom de garçon, alors fille. »

« Tu commences, Love-Cook. »

Zoro reposa sa tête sur son ventre tandis que Sanji laissait une main négligemment poser dessus, le caressant du bout des doigts.

« Pourquoi pas Julia ? »

« T'as pas trouvé pire ? »

« Vas-y, si tu crois que c'est facile. »

« Hum… Yusu ? »

« C'est un prénom, ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être… »

Ils continuèrent un moment comme ça, lançant ce qui leur passait par la tête, se rappelant des prénoms de certaines rencontres, inventant parfois. Finalement à court d'idée, le silence s'installa et Sanji soupira.

« On ne trouvera pas ce soir, apparemment. Qui sait, ce n'est peut-être pas une fille. »

« Sakura ! »

Sanji resta la bouche ouverte, le prénom lâcher par Zoro tournant dans sa tête, parfait. Il le murmura, goutant les syllabes rondes comme des bonbons.

« Sakura-chan. »

Et ils s'immobilisèrent. Le premier coup, enfin. Les deux hommes souriaient, aux anges.

« On dirait bien qu'on va avoir une fille, Zoro. »

« Dommage pour elle. »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien, une histoire avec Usopp… Sakura-chan, hein ? Hello, princesse. »


	15. Chapter 14 - fin

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**TROISIÈME TRIMESTRE. FRAYEURS, FAUSSES ALERTES ET L'ARRIVÉE TANT ATTENDUE DES BÉBÉS !**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Luffy et Sanji avaient déjà bien entamé le troisième et dernier trimestre de leur grossesse hors norme car ils avaient commencé le huitième mois. Après les effets indésirables d'un trop plein d'hormones au premier trimestre, ils avaient savourés le bien être que leur apporta le second trimestre et avaient attaqués le troisième dans le même état d'esprit. Malheureusement, les mois se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas et la grande fatigue des premiers mois leur retomba dessus sans crier gare. Leurs ventres bien tendus les gênaient dans leurs mouvements et déplaçaient leur centre de gravité ce qui les avaient obligés à adopter cette fameuse démarche de pingouins si caractéristique des femmes enceintes. Leurs bébés prenant de plus en plus de place, ils se retrouvaient vite essoufflés au moindre effort. Leurs jambes gonflées étaient douloureuses et ils devaient les surélever pour être un peu soulagés. En bref, ils étaient soumis à l'immobilité et au repos par la force des choses. Le seul réconfort qu'ils trouvaient à cette situation était qu'ils sentaient les petits bouger de plus en plus souvent car dès qu'ils restaient assit tranquillement, ils en profitaient pour faire la fête et les futurs papas regardaient attendris et amusés les formes apparaissant sous la peau tendue, créer par une petite main ou un petit pied. Mais même les avantages ont leurs inconvénients, car les bébés ne faisaient pas la différence entre jour et nuit et faisaient le même ramdam à n'importe quelle heure, surtout quand les deux hommes tentaient de dormir.

La naissance approchant, les Mugiwaras rentrèrent les uns après les autres, voulant tous être présent lorsque les deux petites frimousses montreraient leurs nez. Vu que moins de cinq semaines les séparaient de la naissance Zoro et Usopp insistèrent pour que Luffy et Sanji aient toujours sur eux le denden mushi qui leur permettraient de joindre Law. Le chirurgien, qui devait revenir pour les accouchements, n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Ils avaient disposés un salon d'été sur la terrasse de Lyffy et Usopp, la plus grande du complexe de bungalows disposés en U qui formait la LuffyHouse. Contraint par tout le monde à l'inactivité, le blond et le brun s'ennuyaient ferme, allongés à moitié dans des canapés pourtant confortable. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux, tout le monde vacant à ses activités en cette fin de matinée ensoleillée quand Luffy s'agita sur son siège.

« Dis Sanji… »

Sanji retira le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment on va savoir que c'est le moment ? »

« Pour l'accouchement ? »

« Ouais… »

Les deux hommes en avaient souvent discutés entre eux, la perspective que le chirurgien ne soit pas là attend et que Chopper soit obligé de pratiquer une césarienne classique sur eux les angoissaient de plus en plus. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé avec leurs compagnons car ils avaient eux même leurs propres angoisses et ils ne voulaient pas leurs en rajouter.

« Souviens-toi de ce que Chopper nous a expliqué. »

« L'histoire des crampes ? »

« C'est ça, ouais. »

« Qui reviennent et qui partent comme des vagues ? »

Sanji regarda le visage du Roi qui affichait l'expression inquiète que le ton de sa voix laissait présager.

« Luffy ? Tu sens les vagues là ? »

La brun hocha la tête, pas rassuré pour deux sous.

« Merde ! »

Sanji tenta de sauter hors du canapé mais son gros ventre le coinçait au fond du siège moelleux et il du se contorsionner durant ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes avant de réussir à mettre un pied au sol et s'extirper du canapé. Une fois debout, il attrapa le denden mushi et décrocha, attendant avec angoisse qu'il lui réponde enfin.

Beuleubeuleu… Beuleubeuleu… Beuleubeuleu… Beuleubeuleu… _« Mushi, mushi?_ »

Une voix de femme. Sanji resta interdit, fixant le combiné dans sa main, surpris d'entendre une femme répondre à la place de Trafalgar Law.

« Heu… c'est le sous marin des Heart Pirates ? »

_« Effectivement. Et vous êtes… ? »_

« Sanji… »

_« …Oh mon dieu ! C'est les bébés ? Déjà ? CAPITAINE ! VITE ! »_

Sanji regardait le pauvre escargot phone qui retranscrivait la panique de la jeune femme puis il le vit redevenir stoïque d'un coup.

_« C'est Law. »_

« Il faut que tu te ramène et en vitesse ! »

« _Lequel d'entre vous ? »_ le coupa le chirurgien.

« Quoi ? »

« Traffy ! J'ai mal ! T'es où bon sang ? »

_« J'arrive. »_

Le denden se rendormit, Law avait raccroché sans rien ajouter de plus. Sanji le regarda un instant et songea à le balancer à la mer puis se ravisa, il jetterait plutôt le pirate une fois les enfants nés. Il retourna auprès de Luffy qui ne brillant pas.

« Comment ça va Luffy ? »

« Ça fait mal ! Et si le bébé sort avant que Traffy arrive ?! Il va se retrouver au milieu de mes intestins ?! C'est dégeu… »

« Calme toi, Law a dit qu'il arrivait. Moi je vais aller chercher Chopper, tu ne bouge pas. »

« Et où veux tu que j'aille ? »

Sanji traversa cahin-caha l'espace qui séparait les bungalows pour se diriger vers celui de Chopper. Il essayait à la fois d'aller aussi vite que son corps déséquilibré lui permettait, tout en essayant de ne pas paraitre affolé, inutile de rameuter tous le monde. Il arriva enfin à destination sans avoir attiré l'attention sur lui et ouvrit la porte après y avoir frappé un petit coup rapide. Il expliqua d'une voix essoufflée la situation au petit renne médecin.

« Luffy…douleurs…bébé… »

Chopper, suivit de Sam son apprenti, allèrent immédiatement aux cotés de Luffy, tandis que Sanji refaisait le chemin inverse à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique. Quand il arriva, il trouva son capitaine assit tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Chopper, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oi ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Chopper se tourna vers lui et le força à se rassoir car il voyait que le blond avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Calme toi, Sanji, c'était juste une fausse alerte. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une fausse alerte. Le corps se prépare parfois ainsi, pour être prêt le moment venu. »

« Et comment on reconnait une fausse alerte ? »

« À la durée surtout. Le temps que tu viennes me prévenir les contractions de Luffy s'étaient arrêtées d'elles-mêmes. Par contre, ça signifie que la naissance approche, je serais plus rassuré si Trafalgar était ici. »

« Je l'ai déjà prévenu. Je l'ai appelé avant de venir te chercher, il est en route. »

« Tant mieux, je serais plus tranquille quand il sera là. »

Le médecin et son élève les laissèrent et la journée passa comme les précédentes. Law arriva en début de soirée et il eu une longue discussion en privé avec Chopper dans le cabinet du renne. Quand ils en ressortir, Chopper annonça que Law resterait dans son bungalow jusqu'aux naissances.

Ce soir là, Sanji se coucha tôt, épuisé par la cascade d'émotions qu'avait déclenchées la fausse alerte de Luffy et par sa cavalcade à travers la LuffyHouse. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par de violentes crampes qui lui durcissaient le ventre. Il hésita à réveiller Zoro qui ronflait à ses cotés, ce n'était peut-être qu'une fausse alerte. Il se leva, alla à la cuisine et se prépara une infusion en attendant de voir si ça passait tout seul. Au bout ½ heure et une infusion à laquelle il n'avait pas touché, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les contractions, car il ne doutait plus que ça en étaient, ne s'arrêtaient pas et même se faisaient plus nombreuses et plus douloureuses. Il se traina jusqu'à la chambre et réveilla Zoro en lui secouant l'épaule. L'épéiste ouvrit les yeux, encore endormi, pour voir son amant plié en deux à coté du lit, une main crispée sur son ventre, l'autre sur son épaule. Il se redressa d'un coup, aussi réveillé que si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide à la figure.

« Sanji ?! »

« Zoro, va chercher Law… le bébé… arrive. »

Le vert prit le temps de faire remonter le blond dans le lit et enfila un pantalon en vitesse avant de courir au bungalow qui abritait les médecins où il tambourina à la porte, pas longtemps car elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Pas besoin de mot, sa présence ici à cette heure de la nuit, suffisait à expliquer la situation et Law et Chopper suivirent Zoro. Sanji avait préféré se lever et marcher en les attendant car il lui semblait que la douleur était plus supportable de cette façon et à leur arrivée, ils le trouvèrent accroupi devant un canapé, la tête posée dans ses bras pliés posés sur les cousins et se balançant doucement. Une fois la contraction passée, Chopper l'examina rapidement et annonça que le travail était déjà bien avancé au vu de l'intensité des contractions et de leurs fréquences rapprochées.

« C'est le moment, Law. Il faut faire sortir ce bébé maintenant. »

Le chirurgien allait créer sa salle d'opération quand Sam, qu'ils avaient laissé au bungalow au cas où, déboula tout essoufflé.

« Luffy !... Luffy aussi est entrain d'accoucher, sensei ! »

« Merde ! » Law réfléchit rapidement, la situation se compliquait et il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Il prit donc la seule solution sui s'imposait. « Amenez-le là immédiatement, je vais m'occuper des deux en même temps. »

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Luffy fut rapatrié aux cotés de Sanji. Dans le salon, les meubles furent poussés au loin et on étala deux futons au sol pour y allonger les deux futures "mamans" entourées des "papas".

« Room. »

Law enveloppa tout le monde dans son orbe, sauf Sam qu'il avait envoyé au sous marin pour qu'il ramène Kira et Rika. S'il pouvait faire en sorte de rendre leurs bien aux jumelles dans la foulée, il gagnerait beaucoup de temps.

Pendant ce temps, Chopper avait administré ce qu'il pouvait leur donner de mieux pour soulager la douleurs et Sanji et Luffy purent se détendre un peu durant cette accalmie car ils étaient à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Law commença par Sanji car, des deux, il était celui dont le travail avait le plus avancé. D'un mouvement de doigt vers le haut, il souleva le cuisinier dans les airs et l'y maintient puis, soigneusement, le Chirurgien de la mort l'ouvrit pour en faire sortir l'utérus de son corps qu'il referma immédiatement. Il le fit redescendre doucement sur le futon en laissant la poche de chair palpitante flotter juste au-dessus de Sanji et Zoro qui observaient avec fascination les contractions opérées et agrandirent la petite ouverture qu'ils voyaient se former au bout.

Law fit de même pour Luffy et lui et Usopp regardaient avec impatience la gangue de chair qui se mouvait d'elle-même pour leur livrer leur enfant qu'elle renfermait.

Le chirurgien aurait put facilement extraire les enfants d'un coup de nodachi mais il en avait discuté avec Chopper et le petit renne médecin avait insisté pour que les bébés aient une naissance la plus naturelle possible étant donné la situation particulière

Le temps avançait lentement, les contractions faisant leur travail à leurs rythmes, mais les quatre hommes ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, complètement absorbés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils échangèrent quelques regards, quelques mots à voix basse, observant la lente ouverture des cols qui laissait entrapercevoir des petits crânes chevelus.

« Il arrive ! »

Sanji s'était mis à genoux devant l'organe qui palpitait de plus en plus vite et mit ses mains en coupe. Peu après, y tomba une petite forme rose et potelée qui commença à s'agiter et poussa un petit cri timide avant de donner de la voix pour la première fois. Chopper enveloppa dans une couverture tiède pour pas qu'il se refroidisse et Sanji et Zoro le cajoler pour apaiser ses premiers pleurs.

Luffy et Usopp avaient mis tous deux leurs mains en coupe, prêt à recevoir leur petit bout de chou dont ils apercevaient les bouclettes brunes. Après quelques contractions de plus, l'enfant était là et ils admiraient son visage parfait, embrassaient ses mains et ses pieds si petits et si craquants, l'embrassaient et le serraient pour faire cesser ses premières larmes.

Law récupéra les organes désormais inutiles et les rendit à leurs propriétaires qui étaient arrivées il y a quelques temps déjà, escortées par le jeune Sam. Les enfants étaient là, le reste sera géré par le médecin de l'équipage. Son travail ici était terminé alors il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, il connaissait déjà le sexe des enfants pour les avoir choisit parmi d'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient que des œufs microscopiques et la chose qu'il ignorait pour l'instant, les journaux lui apprendrait. D'ici à quelques jours, les nouveau-nés feront toutes les unes et leurs prénoms ne seraient inconnu de personne.

Dans le salon, Sanji et Zoro admiraient leur petite fille, la belle Sakura avec son petit duvet vert et sa peau claire tandis que Luffy et Usopp contemplaient leur petit garçon, le mignon petit Keny avec ses bouclettes brunes, son teint mat et son petit nez retroussé.

Les naissances furent annoncées en première page et dans l'article, les jeunes parents invitaient tous leur amis à venir leur rendre visite pendant un mois, passé ce délai la LuffyHouse sera fermée pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur nouvelle vie de famille. Tous leurs amis passèrent les voir et ceux qui étaient trop loin et occupés à ce moment là, leurs firent parvenir des petits cadeaux pour les bébés. certains restèrent sur place tout le mois alloué aux visites parmi eux les grand-père : Shanks, Yasopp et tout l'équipage du Roux ; Garp ; Zeff aux pieds rouges et tous les gars du Baratie ; Dragon ; même le père du Kuina viens leur rendre visite ; Miwahk ; Ivankov et les "filles" de l'ile rose ; Iceberg et les charpentiers de Water 7 ; la Franky Familly au grand complet ; Boa Hangkok et les Kujas ; Jimbei ; les princes et la princesse de l'ile des hommes poissons ; Dadan et les brigands des montagnes ; Kaya…

Pendant un mois, la LuffyHouse prit des airs de camp de réfugiés car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour loger tout le monde dans les bungalows. Franky et Usopp, aidés par les charpentiers, construisirent en quelques heures de grands dortoirs de toile qu'ils surélevèrent pour les isolés du sol et du froid.

Tous les soirs, on pouvait entendre les rires et les conversations autour d'un immense feu qui se poursuivaient parfois tard dans la nuit. Les vieux amis s'étaient retrouvés avec plaisir tandis que de nouvelles amitiés se nouaient aux fils aléatoires des rencontres.

Quand à la fin du mois le calme revient sur la LuffyHouse, il fallut quelques jours à ces habitants pour se réhabituer au silence et au calme, heureux tout de même de n'être plus qu'entre eux.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui baignait la LuffyHouse en cette fin de matinée. Un ciel clair, une légère brise qui agitait les branches des mandariniers dans le jardin de Namy et le chant des oiseaux qui s'élevait, harmonieux.

VLAM !

Une porte fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement et Usopp, l'air franchement irrité, sorti sur sa terrasse. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui échappait à son regard puis il mit ses deux mains en porte-voix.

« LUFFYYYY ! POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, RAMÈNE IMMÉDIATEMENT TON CUL ET CELUI DE TON FILS OU JE JETTE TON DÉJEUNER A LA POUBELLE ! »

Il rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine, hésitant un instant à claquer la porte pour se défouler puis se ravisa, il n'avait pas envie d'aller en ville racheter des planches et du verre. Il leva ses yeux sur son ami et l'épéiste lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule défaitiste. Puis il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose au coté de son ami.

« Zoro ? Il est où ton sabre blanc ? »

« Quoi ?! » Zoro regarda autour de lui, vit qu'il manquait bien son Wadô mais aussi autre chose.

« Sakura ! »

La petite qui avait un peu plus d'un an, marchait seule depuis peu de temps, mais pour perpétrer ses bêtises, elle filait a quatre pattes à la vitesse d'un lapin. Usopp regarda, amusé, Zoro courir après sa fille qui trainait derrière elle le fourreau blanc, l'arme entière étant trop lourde pour elle.

« Reviens ici, chipie ! Je te jure que… Sakura, viens ici ! »

Enfin Zoro attrapa sa fille et récupéra son bien couvert de bave et assit la petite dans sa chaise haute en veillant à bien l'attacher. Il se retourna vers Usopp et allait parler quand la porte fenêtre vola en éclat sous le choc de sa collision avec un homme élastique.

Luffy roula-boula à travers la cuisine et finit sa course contre le mur du salon. Il se déplia, hilare, et libéra Keny qui riait aux éclats. Usopp se prit le visage dans sa main, il allait devoir aller en ville chercher des planches et du verre finalement. Il regarda Zoro et tous deux échangèrent un regard dépité.

« Tu me rappel pourquoi on a accepté » demanda-t-il à l'épéiste.

Zoro jeta un regard à sa fille qui tendait les bras vers l'extérieur et il vit par l'ouverture créée par Luffy Sanji arrivé les bras chargés des courses qu'il avait été faire. Il la libera et Sakura se précipita de sa démarche peu assurée pour se jeter dans les bras de son papa. C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il répondit à la question du sniper.

« Parce qu'on les aime. »

* * *

_ça y est c'est la fin de cette histoire. je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit tout ce temps et de m'avoir soutenu et encouragé de vos reviews jusqu'à la fin._

_pour celles qui souhaitaient voir les petits grandirent, voir même adolescents, je dois vous informer qu'il n'y aura pas de "c'est quoi l'amour? n°3" par contre si l'une d'entre vous veux s'approprier les personnages que j'ai crée, je lui confierais avec plaisir._

_matana mina ! on se reverra pour d'autres aventures ^^  
_


End file.
